Wishing You Were Here
by Zeela-Chan
Summary: Kori Andrs is saved from an serious situation that will affect her for the rest of her life. She is sent to foster care where she meets other troubled kids. Will life get better, will she and the others break or will they stand tall? Rated M for sexual abuse (mentioned), drug abuse, swearing, etc. I do not own Teen Titans
1. Chapter 1

Wishing you were here

Kori's POV

It was dark and lonely in the cell I was in. I couldn't even tell how long I had been down there or seen the light of day. The only time I was let out was to be rapped and tortured for fun from my capturers. I could barely take it anymore I just want to die. Why won't they let me die already? What use am I anymore, I am not beautiful, I am sick and frail looking, or at least I assume I am, I have not looked in a mirror since I came here. My hair falls in tangles and knots, almost dreadlock appearance from not ever being washed. I smell horrendous from never bathing and have the smell of other men's and quite possible other women's cum all over me, in me, everywhere. For now I shall close my eyes until the pain is over, then maybe I can't get away from here if only for a little bit.

Normal POV

From the video camera tucked into the corner of Kori's cell was watching her every single move. The man looking at the computer screen was smirking. It was better when she was asleep, not as much moving around especially when he decided to have his "fun" with her. Maybe he and his "friends" should pay a little visit soon, it's been a bit. The man turned to the little notebook next to the computer and looked at his past notes about Kori or sex slave 001. She had been there for almost two years and man was she feisty at first. Kept shouting "Why am I here, what is this place, can you tell me what is going on please!?" Clawing and shoving guards away from her. They were very rough handling her and very touchy feely. The man smiled at the memory and smirked.

"How quickly she broke though." He said with a chuckle. As he was leaning back in the office chair, hands resting behind his head, the man was looking at the other screens showing other cells. The doors of the office busted open and the man jumped up in surprised. FBI agents tackled him to the ground.

"GET EVERY OTHER FUCKER IN THIS BUILDING THAT IS NOT A VICTIM OR ONE OF US AND BOOK THEM. THESE DISGUSTING FUCKS NEED TO LEARN THEIR PLACE AND ROT IN JAIL!" The commanding officer yelled. The remaining FBI officers ran out into the hall leaving the commanding officer and two other officers hand-cuffing the sick bastard behind the sex trade/slave operation.

"Lets get him out of here men. We have to rescue the victims and get them to safety."

Kori's POV

I heard noises in the hallway, yelling and stomping of many people right outside of my cell. I kept my eyes closed and curled into a tight ball, my chains scraping on the ground. The door to my cell was wrenched opened, and I didn't dare move. I knew what was coming, more torture and pain and rape. My innocence was long taken away and I could never get that back.

"Are you Kori Anders? I'm with the FBI I won't hurt you, you are safe now." The man's voice was soft but I didn't fall for it. I've listened to men like this for so long now, I don't trust them at all. The men that would come "have fun" with me as they put it, would trick us like this, thinking we were finally safe when we never were. Showing they would always have control over us. I could hear footsteps coming closer. I still did not move. I felt a hand on my bare shoulder and shivered slightly.

"Can you please uncurl for me Kori? Can you nod or blink that you understand me please." I slowly uncurled not wanting a whipping yet and knowing if I complied it would be somewhat easier on me. I stared at the man above me. He didn't look like the regulars but sometimes they would let guests in. I still stared at him, waiting for a command or for him to start dragging me out.

"Kori? I'm Detective Skully. I am actually with the FBI and I am here to help you and the other victims get out of here and somewhere safe. I brought you something warm, is it okay if I cover you with this blanket, that is all I am going to do, I won't touch you unless you okay it. Its over now, we booked the guy who kept you captive."

I finally blinked at him giving him the okay with the blanket. Once the detective put the thick blanket over me, he stood up and took a few steps away from me, giving me space. I finally took in his full appearance and notice he actually looked very official, especially the way he stood and held himself. This guy was the real deal; the "actors" were never this good. I sat up slowly and curled in the blanket. Hot tears suddenly flooded from my eyes. I started gasping and sobbing. Detective Skully jumped a bit, not expecting anything like this to come out of me. I sounded like a wounded animals, but I was happy, so incredibly happy that my nightmare was finally over. Once my crying died down a bit detective Skully spoke softly yet with authority.

"Kori are you okay enough to walk or let me carry you? I swear I will not touch you inappropriately. Raise your hand if you understand please."

I slowly raised my hand shakily, and shifted slightly to reveal the chains I am attached too. Detective Skully looked down when he heard the metal on stone sound and made a move to the door. I made a sharp high-pitched sound, and he immediately zoned in on me.

"I am going to get the key to get you out okay, I'll be right back."

I started shaking my head viciously back and forth, eyes wide in terror of being left alone again.

"Let me at least stick my head out and call for the keys, they should be making their way down here soon." Detective Skully stuck his head out and called out.

"Hey Mat! Can we get the keys down here soon please, I think this is the last cell!" A quiet yes sir could be heard. After a few minutes later Mat come into the room but stood by the door. I looked between Skully and "Mat". Mat was actually short for Matilda. Matilda was a tough as balls women who took shit from no one and proved she can do anything better then a man, even in heels.

"This is my friend Matilda, we call her Mat for short. She's my best friend and works with me in the FBI. You can trust her I promise." I nodded my head once and shifted to fully reveal the chains, not caring that I was exposing myself. Mat slowly made her way over to me.

"Hi Kori, I'm Detective Matilda, but you can call me Mat. I'm going to unlock the chains from you and we are going to get you out of here. Is it okay if I move the blanket a bit? Blink if you understand me please." I blinked my eyes and even nodded to Detective Mat. Mat moved the blanket to cover me more, and started unlocking the chains. The chains were quickly discarded and the blanket was re-arranged to cover me completely.

"Are you able to stand or walk? Blink once for yes, twice for no." Mat asked. I blinked twice knowing I barely had any strength left. Mat carefully picked me up, and took me over to where Detective Skully was. I was handed over to Detective Skully like a baby and we walked out towards my freedom.

"I have to give you a heads up here Kori. There is going to be a lot of rushing around and people asking a lot of questions. These will be medical people to check on you and heal you up. Blink if you understand." Detective Skully asked. I blinked in response. "Would you like me and Detective Mat to be there with you?" I blinked again yes because these were the only people I knew and trusted at this point. I still couldn't speak; my throat was so raw from crying so loudly and so long.

I hid my face when I saw the daylight, it was so bright and brought fresh tears to my eyes. Detective Skully placed me gently down on the soft gurney, and I could hear muffled voices everywhere. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted around. Once I noticed I was in the shade, I slowly opened my eyes more.

"Hello Kori, I'm Serena, and I am an EMT, would you be okay if I checked you out for injuries. It will only be me and Mat, how does that sound?" I looked to Detective Skully and Mat.

"Its okay Kori, they want to help you. I'll be right back but Mat is going to stay and make sure nothing bad happens to you. Stick with the blinking if they ask you a question. Look to Mat for help okay." Detective Skully gave me a warm smile and vanished into the crowd. I blinked once to Mat to give Serena the okay to check me. Mat stayed by my side and held my hand tightly. Serena was quick and constantly asking if I was okay, and if she could do this and that to check me out. I quickly gave up on blinking and just nodded my head. After a full check up they set me up in the gurney and took me to the hospital. Mat was texting Skully, updating him on my condition.

We arrived at the hospital and I was set up in a room with Mat right beside me waiting for a doctor to check on me. I was finally sleeping soundly when the doctor came in. Mat gently shook me away and I jolted up and away from her, curling into a ball, scared that I was back in hell.

"Kori, its okay, the doctor just wanted to talk with you and probably get some x-rays." Mat said gently. I uncurled and look toward my doctor.

"Hello Ms. Anders. I am Dr. Rushoff. I am going to be taking care of your injuries and this is my nurse, Miranda. The doctor looked to be a nice lady with curly red hair, and the nurse looked harmless, with blonde hair piled into a huge bun on her head. I nodded my head once, and both the nurse and doctor came to check me out just like Serena did.

"Okay Kori it looks like you need some x-rays and maybe a couple of surgeries depending on what we find in the x-rays. Miranda here is going to do a rape kit on you and see what all happened there. I'm going to come back after your x-rays to see when your surgeries are going to be and on what." Dr. Rushoff smiled and walked out of the room and I looked toward Mat with fear in my eye.

"It's going to be okay Kori, I'll be here the whole time." Miranda went about her nursing business and I grabbed Mat's hand. After Miranda was done, she wheeled me to the x-ray room and took x-rays of my whole body. Over all I had multiple healed fractures, and my right arm was a mess. It wasn't in the socket correctly and that was why I was having trouble moving it properly. My ulna wasn't healed properly after being broken and not set properly and since I had hardly any muscle, let alone fat on my body I would need to be put into physically therapy to regain my strength back. I was young though; they said it wouldn't take long for me to be back on my feet again. Dr. Rushoff met me again just like she said she would and took me directly to my shoulder and forearm surgery.

Mat's POV

I've been texting Skully constantly updating him on Kori's condition. I am so worried about this poor girl. She got the worst of it compared to the other boys and girls we found at the trade holding place. She is going to have scars for the rest of her life. Physically Kori will be fine after a while, her injuries will heal and some of the scars will fade with time. Mentally though is a completely different story. Intense therapy will definitely be needed and we still have to contact her family. _I'll have to try and get myself or Skully assigned to check up on her periodically if she's put into foster care. Let's send Skully a text to see what's up with her family. They'll be relived to find their daughter alive._ (A/N: Italics are thoughts).After texting Skully about looking up Kori's family, I walked around and got a cup of coffee, waiting for Kori to get out of surgery.

A few hours passed and Kori had gotten out of surgery and was resting in her room. I got a text from Skully about Kori's family. My heart broke even more after reading the text. " _Kori's parents are in jail for drugs and child neglect. They went in sometime during the time Kori was missing. She has no other family to go to. Her older sister is nowhere to be found, and her younger brother died a few years ago. She has to be put into foster care, it's the only way she'll be safe and get the help she needs."-Skully_ I raised my head and squared my shoulders and walked to Kori's room. I had to break the news gently to her or else this could end very badly.

"Kori are you awake honey?" I poked my head in to see the doctor standing next to Kori's bed explaining what she has to do now.

"So Kori, I have everything written down for you and I'll give this Mat here to keep track of it for you. We're are going to need you back here in a few weeks to changed the cast and I want you to take this pain pills every 6 hours to help with the pain. I'll give those to Mat also. Now Mat can I talk with you for a moment please. Kori we will be right here where you can see us okay?" Dr. Rushoff and I took a step out the door to talk.

"Alright Mat does Kori have any family or friends she can stay with when she can be released from the hospital?" Dr. Rushoff asked, looking me in the eye.

"Sadly no. She has to be put into foster care but I am going to try and assign either myself, or my friend Detective Skully, who also helped rescue her and she knows, to check on regularly or periodically while she is in foster care." Dr. Rushoff sighed sadly and shook her head. She picked herself back up quickly and looked professional again.

"Then I need you to hold these pain pills for her until she goes into her foster home. She was drugged a lot in that ring and I'm afraid that Kori can get hooked on drugs easily. That girl has been through hell and back. She's a fighter though all right, she'll make it out alive and she'll live a full life. Please bring her back to me if anything else happens to her okay. Here's my card. I'll be back later to check on her vitals." Dr. Rushoff handed me her card and walked off to check on other patients. I walked back to Kori and sat down and took her hand. _I have to tell her about her family. Let's hope this goes well._

"Kori are you able to talk or write down your thoughts if you don't want to speak." Kori nodded once and gestured for a pen and paper. Her handwriting was messy but still legible.

 _"What happened to my family, are they okay, alive?"_ Kori wrote.

"Kori I am so sorry to tell you this but your parents are in jail, your sister, Komi, is no where to be found and Ryan is no longer here with us. He is in a better place now. With this information, I have no choice but to put you in foster care." Kori was writing fiercely and quickly. When she was done she handed the pad to me.

 _"I knew this would happen at some point. My parents were always into drugs and drinking, so was my old sister Komi. I learned from watching not to get into that stuff and Ryan was too young to fully understand what was going on. I always tried to project him too from everything. I didn't want him to grow up like the rest of the family. How long are they in for? Is there any sign of Komi? What happened to Ryan? Is he buried somewhere where I can visit? What is going to happen to me now?"_

"Kori your parents are in for 25 years without parole. They were selling and making their own drugs. Your sister left when she was 17 and is nowhere to be found. So there was no one to really look after Ryan. The file says he stayed a friends places when he could but was then pulled out of school suddenly. Apparently he was being abused, and treated like a dog pretty much. Giving him scraps to eat and making him fend for himself. That's all I'm going to tell you for now. I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you. I tried to summarize as best as I could. He is close by. We can visit when you're ready. Right now you need to work on getting better. I will take care of everything for you okay?" Kori nodded and set the writing pad close by.

"I am going to get some paperwork done and Skully will be here to watch over you okay. I will be back tomorrow to hopefully give some good news." Kori nodded and smiled slight, clearly worn out from the draining day. "Rest easy honey." Skully came in at the moment, and Kori fell asleep.

"You go home and get some rest, the paperwork can wait. I'll be here watching over her don't worry. You can copy some of my files if you want. I'm going to finish them here and look for real good foster homes that can actually help her." Skully gave Mat a smile.

"Thank you Skully, you're a real good partner. Here are the notes from Dr. Rushoff, the doctor looking after her, and here is Kori's pain medicine. One pill every six hours." I smiled at Skully. On that note, I walking out of Kori's room and left the hospital, heading back to my place.

After a few hours of searching online I think I finally found the perfect foster home for Kori. I sent the link to Skully, knowing full well that he'll be mad at me for still working when I should be resting. _Too bad Skully I'm married to my work, I can't help myself._ The foster home I found was a little bit away from the area she was originally from so not likely she would run into anyone from her past, but close enough to visit Ryan when accompanied. I finally decided to go to bed after getting an update from Skully that Kori was okay and still sleeping.

I went straight to my office the next morning to put a request in the foster home I found last night. As of this moment I was still a temporary guardian for Kori along side Skully and I am determining to extend the guardianship until Kori got more comfortable in the new foster home, _Titans Home for Wayward Teens_. I finished the paperwork reporting what happened during the rescue and updated Kori's status papers. I even put in a request for Kori to be put into _Titans Home for Wayward Teens_. Also I might of also pulled my "I'm an FBI officer, do as I say" card, but that's completely alright and legal, mostly. After puttering around the office for a while, working on some other case files, and checking to see what was going on with the other victims rescued from the place Kori was also at, I went to the hospital and visited Kori to tell her the good news.

"Kori I have some amazing news for you!" Kori popped her head up a bit from where she was zoning out.

"D-does it h-have to do s-something with m-my family?" Kori croaked out. I paused and stared at Kori. _How can she still care for them, how the hell is she even talking now, I thought Dr. Rushoff said her vocal cords were really damaged?_

"No I'm sorry honey, I still don't have any news on them. You should really rest your voice though; use the notepad for any questions. I do have news about where you are going to live once they release you from the hospital. Its called _Titans Home for Wayward Teens._ It's a little ways from here so you shouldn't run into anyone from your past, and its close enough to visit Ryan whenever you want, but you have to have someone with you. This place really helps teens like you who have been through some shit. They'll provided you with rides to physical and mental therapy, and there will be other teens there who are the same age as you and could maybe be your friends. It's a nice looking place in a good neighborhood and school district. You will be going back to public school unless your therapist says otherwise after you've healed up a bit more. It's a decent size school with a good reputation, so there shouldn't be any problems. If there are any problems call Skully or me. We're going to get you a phone soon so you can always contact us, its also a present to you from us to know you're finally safe, and we'll always protect you." Kori had tears in her eyes from what I had said.

"I-is it is o-okay if I-I hug you-u?" Kori asked, her voice shaking and arms struggling to move. I nodded yes and moved closer to hug her.

"We'll keep you safe baby girl, Skully and I have your back. I extended our guardianship for you. Technically we can't adopt you because are jobs are high-risk and we work so many unusual hours, but we can still look after you until you're 18 years old. This doesn't usually happen but this is a special case. You have no one left and you only trust us. It's completely understandable with all you've been through. I promise we'll help out however we can and come visit you when we can." Kori was crying softly into my shoulder and I hugged her back tightly without hurting her. I even whipped a tear from my own eye.

"Alright now I have to get going and make sure they have a place set up for you at the home. They should be releasing you here probably tomorrow. Skully should be here soon. You keep getting better Kori." I ruffled her hair a bit and walked out of the room. I texted Skully the good news and took my time driving to the foster home.

Kori's POV

I cannot believe the past few days, it has honestly been a blur. I finally got out of that hellhole, I am actually starting to feel a bit more like a person, and now I have a place to live. It's truly a miracle. I feel so blessed and incredibly happy, but a bit nervous because it has been so long since I have been around people my own age that aren't being sexually abused and that I can actually converse with. Back in the cells we got smacked for talking to each other. I can't go back to that life, I want to re-invent myself for I am broken now and I don't want to be broken no more. Thoughts of my previously life began to filter in. I remember hanging out with friends, laughing and being a normal teen, and it was an incredible feeling. I felt invincible and that nothing bad was going to happen to me. I bet everyone feels like that. Now, I just broken and lost inside. Nothing makes sense to me anymore. I _don't_ know how to be a teenager anymore and that scares me more then anything now that I am out of that hellhole. I've now come to realize the world has continued on while I've been gone. I don't know the trends of today, how to act and what is normal. I feel like an alien on an unfamiliar planet. I wonder if I'll make any friends at this new home. Maybe they can show me what it is like to be a normal teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So its been a while since I've used this site and I'm trying to get use to how to update the chapters and whatnot. Give me some time and I should be more efficient on updating my chapters. This is my second week of school and I'm super excited! I know I'm such a nerd but last semester went horrible. No joke. So I'm trying to make this semester better, and so far so good!**

 **So! I'm going to try and update every week and a half to two week. Hopefully that will give me enough time to write the story and edit it because I like the longer chapters and I hope you guys do too. Enjoy this the chapter!**

Kori's POV

After being in the hospital for a few days resting and getting my strength back, I was anxious to get back out into the real world. Detectives Skully and Matilda has been a huge help. I mean obviously they're doing their jobs but they have truly gone above and beyond to help me adapt and feel like a normal person again, not a sex slave, an object. They had already given me my first present from them, a cute little smartphone with a pink space case, to help me fit in at the new foster home. _So this is one of the things I missed while I was "away". Huh this is actually pretty cool. They were just coming out with these but no one really had one, especially at my age; the ripe old age of 13._ I had been messing around on it, trying to figure the thing out. Mat has helped me a lot and explained what a "selfie" is and some popular apps the teens are using these days. Apparently everyone had one of these things and people are glued to them, that made me laugh.

Mat and Skully came into my room with the doctor while I was asleep.

"Kori is times to wake up and start your new life." Skully said while shaking my good shoulder slightly. I wearily opened my eyes and slowly sat up.

"According to your charts here Kori you are well enough to be discharged. I hope for the very best for you honey and not to see you here anytime soon after our follow up appointment in 2 weeks." Dr. Rushoff said with a wink. I smiled slightly back at her. _Yeah I hope I don't end up back here anytime soon either._

"I already have everything written down for you as for future appointments and follow up with your right arm there and Detective Skully has the information and your medications. Good luck in the new home, have a great day you guys." Dr. Rushoff left after that.

"You ready kiddo? It's time to join the real world." Mat said with a chuckled. I nodded eagerly and went to change in the bathroom with the clothes Mat and Skully bought for me. I stopped mid way through changing and stared at myself in the mirror. I almost didn't recognize myself. My hair was dull looking and so short. It stopped right on top of my shoulders. They cut most of my hair off because it was so dreadlocked and filthy. My eyes finally had a little life in them, they seemed to get a bit brighter green as the days go on and my hoped is restored very _very_ slowly. I was completely skin and bones; bones protruding under my slightly tanned skin. Even with eating and staying hydrated at the hospital it wasn't enough to make a dent in my appearance. Scars, burn marks and bruises covered my body. _I guess this is something I'll have to get used too. Things don't change overnight. It'll be a while before I'm my old self again, pre-abused Kori. Maybe I won't exactly be who I used to be, too much has happened but just to be a normal teen now. I'm finally out of hell._ A tear slipped from my eye and I wiped it away, and finished putting my new clothes on. They were baggy because I was so tiny, but I like that. It made me feel safe and no one could stare at my body anymore. I wore a soft long sleeve teal "Jump City Sharks" hockey shirt, baggie light blue jeans, and black converse. I slipped out of the bathroom and Skully wheeled me out of the hospital while Mat carried the rest of my stuff in a purple space backpack they also got me to match my phone case. The sun blinded me when we got outside, and I closed my eyes tightly. Having been stuck in a cell below ground with very little light, and then being in a hospital with florescent lights, the sun was almost unbearable. I was guided into a car and off the three of us went to my new home.

Skully's POV

I was driving on the highway from the hospital toward _Titans Home for Wayward Teens,_ Mat was looking at some paper work on other cases, and Kori was asleep in the back. My mind wandered while I drove and I thought about Kori's future. She's tough as nails that girl is. She managed to survive three years in that hellhole. That was one of the worst places I've been to rescue people from. It's a miracle that she's alive, let alone able to converse with people and trust them somewhat. When looking at the foster home I was happy to see there were other teens there her age. Hopefully she can make some new friends and they can help her figure out the world.

After about half an hour of driving we were close to the foster home. I turned to Matilda.

"We should wake Kori up, we're almost there." She looked up from her paper work and started shuffling her papers.

"Kori honey we're almost there, its time to wake up." Mat reached to shake Kori's should slightly. Kori stirred slightly in her slumber and woke up slowly. She rubbed her eyes and peered out the back window at the foster home. The place looked like a regular house, maybe more of a frat house. You know the ones that look like a regular house on the outside but inside there are a bunch of extra rooms (bedrooms mainly) that you wouldn't think would originally fit in there but the layout makes sense. Kori looked up in awe at the house. Kids yelling and laughing could be heard through the open windows. I looked over at Kori to make sure she was okay and noticed she was cringing a bit at the loud noise. I couldn't imagine what the inside of the place is going to sound like. It's going to be deafening sometimes.

"Don't worry Kori everything will be fine. You're on your way to a new life; it'll only get better from here. They can really help you in there and you can learn how to be normal and how the world works today." I gave her a tiny push forward toward the door while Mat grabbed her backpack from the trunk. _This'll be good for her, I just know it._ I thought to myself, smiling at that thought, I walked up the steps behind Kori and followed her inside.

Kori's POV

I slowly walked into the house, nervous of what was going to be in there. I know Skully and Mat are right behind me and would never let anything bad happen to me, but this will be my first time around people my own age, which I don't know or trust. Of course I'm nervous! I looked around the house nervously looking for an adult. The kids running around the living room had stopped and were now staring at us.

"Who's this? Is she the new girl? Why are her clothes so baggy? Why-" The kid was stopped when a women entered the room.

"Jimmy why don't you be nice to our guest and stop asking so many questions right off the bat. Remember when you first came here and how nervous you were especially when you thought the other kids would make fun of your arm? Put yourself in her shoes and go greet her like a gentlemen and apologize please." The women gave Jimmy a tiny push forward and he approached me shyly.

"I'm sorry for asking you so many questions when you came in. I was really scared when I first came here too but Ms. Rita and the other kids made me feel welcomed and loved when my mommy and daddy didn't." Jimmy looked up at me, and his eyes got this spark in them. "Hey! Why don't you come play with me later, just like the other kids did for me when I first came here? That really helped me like this place. Can I also maybe sign your cast later? I can show you my super duper secret spot I found when I first came here, it's got candy in it." Jimmy whispered the last part. I giggled and nodded my head yes. Jimmy got really excited and ran away laughing with joy. I smiled at the sight and noticed Ms. Rita, whom I assumed was the women in charge here, smiled at Jimmy too. Ms. Rita turned toward me and the FBI agents after Jimmy's laughter could be heard no more.

"Hello I'm Rita Farr Dayton. Everyone here calls me Ms. Rita and that little rascal was Jimmy. He came here a little over a year ago from an abusive home. High-energy kid that one is. Nothing stops him, not even his prosthetic arm. He's truly grown here." Rita had a sparkle in her eye and I noticed how beautiful she is. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and sun kissed skin. "You must be Kori Anders, my new girl. It's very nice to meet such a beautiful young lady." I blushed at her comment and shook her hand weakly. Rita looked up at the detectives. "Hello detectives, I'm Rita and I'm in charge of this facility."

"I'm Detective Skully and this is my partner Detective Matilda, we were the ones to rescue Kori and have temporary guardianship over her. Obviously she can't stay with us and we know this place can really help her. Here is her case file and our numbers if anything happens to her, we would like to know right away, day or night doesn't matter to us." Skully spoke easily and it hit me that they were going to leave me. I was going to be alone with a bunch of people who I did not know and trust. I took a deep breath to center myself. I looked up to Mat, fear in my eyes.

"Oh honey it'll be okay, you'll do great here and Rita helps a lot of kids with troubled pasts." Mat gave me a big hug, which I tensed up at first and then relaxed. I'm still not use to the whole hugging, touching thing. She handed me my bag and phone. "Skully and I will be a phone call away, if anything happens, or you get really scared, I want you to call one of us right away. Go and talk with Rita too, she can help calm you also. I know it's going to take some time for you to warm up to here but I want you to try please. We won't be here 24/7 to see you but you can always text one of us. We'll come check on you in about 2 weeks. We'll be there at the doctor appointment when you get your cast off." With that Mat gave me another hug and so did Skully. I waved to them as they walked out of the doors.

"They're good detectives and good people. I've always liked them." Rita said standing right next to me, making me jump. Rita smiled at me. "Why don't I show you to your room and introduce you to everyone else in the house. How does that sound?" I nodded yes. "Great let's go then!" Rita guided me up the stairs and took me to the third door on the left.

"Now you are going to have a roommate. Her name is Rachel Roth. She came here a few months ago and does not take kindly to anyone in her room." Rita saw the fear in my eyes and continued quickly. "But I already talked with her ahead of time and she has made some space for you. I would have done something differently if I could but this was the last room left in the girl's side. Just don't touch her stuff, respect her space and she'll leave you alone. I'm hoping that this will actually help the both of you. Raven came from a very abusive household and does not take well to strangers. I have a group activity planned tomorrow that will help break the ice, so to speak. That'll help introduce you to everyone in the house and hopefully open you up a bit more to people. Do you understand Kori?" Rita asked looking at me expectedly.

"S-sure I guess that'll help me. T-thank you again for h-helping me" I squeaked nervously.

"Alright I'll leave you to unpack. Would you like me to send up Rachel to help? I feel like it would be better for you to interact with someone your own age."

"S-sure, thank y-you again Ms. Rita." Rita smiled widely at me and went to fetch Rachel. I looked around my new room. Well _our_ room I should say. Rachel's side had the same dark stained furniture that I had. Each side had a bed, dresser, desk and giant bookcase with white painted walls. Rachel had dark blue covers with black sheets and a stuffed black bird sitting up by her pillows. On her walls she had poems and artwork hanging up. Her bookcase was crammed with books and I noticed piles of books on her floor and dresser too. _This girl seems interesting. Her side of the room seems dark but not scary dark. She seems to like dark spooky stuff, it reminds me a bit of Halloween._ _I wish Ms. Rita didn't leave me but she is right, I need to spend time with people my own age._ I was slightly panicking to myself, trying to calm myself down that I didn't hear my door open.

"So you're my new roommate, lovely." A monotone sarcastic voice could be heard from behind me. I jumped and looked over to my new roommate. She had a black bob cut and was scary pale. _She reminds me of a vampire. I hope that she isn't actually a vampire. I don't think I could handle that right now._

Rachel's POV

 _Great! Just freaking great! I get a new roommate after I specifically told Ms. Rita I do NOT do well with people and she brings in this Barbie-looking princess person. I CANNOT handle this. THIS IS_ NOT _WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR!_ I tried taking deep calming breathes like my therapist taught me. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath metrion ziiinnnntttthhhooossss…_ I picked up my head and opened my door. My first sight is that all of my stuff has not been touched. _Well good thing to know she isn't a snoop. Wonder how she got that cast but its not un-common for someone to came in this house with a cast. This_ is _a foster home after all._

"So you're my new roommate, lovely." I spoke in my most bored sarcastic voice I could muster after I opened my door. She jumped and turned towards me, staring at me apprehensively.

"What's wrong princess, cat got your tongue?" I sneered at her. She stared at me obviously confused at my words. _Jeez what is wrong with this chick?_

"I do not understand. There is no cat that has my tongue. That would be weird to have a cat hanging out of my mouth." She spoke softly; I could barely hear her even though I was standing in the room with her. Once it registered what she said. I snorted a bit and a chuckled escaped from me. I slapped a hand over my mouth shocked at what I had just done. She stared scared at me when she saw my hand move. _Oh shit she's one of_ those _girls. Note to self: be cautious of what I do with my hands and no quick movement._ _Impressive though, I hadn't laughed since I was a little kid. Maybe she won't be so bad, but I still don't trust her. That'll take some time, but my therapist is going to_ love _that I have a roommate now. Bet she'll make me open up and talk about my feelings with her and other typical teenage stuff. Ugh. Hate my life._ I thought sourly but knew that since I was going to be living with this girl from now on I better be somewhat nice, if not tolerable of this new chick. I _do_ remember what it was like being the new girl coming into this place.

"Well my name is Rachel Roth. I will ask that you please do not touch my stuff, go through my things without permission, even breathe in my area. I will do the same for you if you do that for me. Please" Adding the please as my therapist reminded me to be nice to people and they're more likely to be nice to me.

"I-I can do that. I will not go through your things, or breathe on your side of the room. If I comply to these rules you will do the same for me." She said back robotically. I stared at her wondering if this chick was for real. She all of a sudden got this blank look in her eye when she spoke back to me. _Ugh! Why must I be nice internally?_

"D-do you need any help unpacking Kori? Kori right?" I asked trying to be nice.

"Yes my name is Kori. It's Kori Anders. And yes I would like some help unpacking thank you. I'm afraid I don't know where to put things away. It's been a long time since I've had my own room and stuff to put away to call my own." Kori answered. I gave me a look and just rolled my eyes at her weirdness. _Guess I'll find out in due time. One thing I know is to_ never _pry, she'll come on her own time to maybe tell me what happened in her past._

Kori's side of the room was, bright. She had light purple covers with white sheets, nothing to put up on her walls and very few clothes to put away in her dresser. It took a bit but after I carefully explained, while holding my temper back (which obviously would not help the situation-mental note to thank my consular for anger management lessons), how to fold clothes, put them away nicely and how to make the bed. I needed some time to re-charge before dinner. After about an hour of unpacking, the girl didn't have much stuff, and me explaining the best way to put items away without stuffing them into random spots, we sat on our respective beds absorbed in our own thoughts. Kori sat curled up on her side facing the wall, muttering to herself. I sat lotus style on my bed muttering my mantra, meditating. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metri…._ I continued this for a while until I heard Ms. Rita yell up that is was time for dinner. I opened my eyes and looked over to Kori's bed seeing that she was slowly sitting up.

"Ms. Rita says it's time for dinner which means we all go down to the dinning room and eat dinner with everyone. Usually its really loud and I hate it because I have to be with people but since this is your first night here everyone should be pretty calm tonight. So thank you for that. I can actually eat my meal in peace and not have food flying around." I nodded my thanks to Kori and guided her down to the dining room. We could hear Ms. Rita trying to calm everyone down saying we had someone new joining us at the house. Once everyone quieted we entered the dining room. I sat down in my usual seat at the end of the table where the quieter kids sat. Kori also sat next to me, which I had to resist doing an eye roll. _Of course she's going to sit next to me_. I thought a little negatively.

"Hi Kori!" I heard Jimmy shout as he wildly waved his arm at Kori. I noticed she waved shyly back. _When the hell did those two meet?_ While I pondered this thought, I heard Ms. Rita call everyone's attention.

"Everyone! We have a new girl joining our house today. Her name is Kori Anders and she's very shy, so please everyone be nice to her. Maybe if ya'll nice enough you can sign her cast if she lets you later. Alright let's eat guys!" Everyone dug into his or her food, and I noticed Kori staring at all the food before her.

"It's okay, nothings poisoned here. Just go ahead and take whatever you want and however much you want. Trust me there's plenty for everyone." She still stared wide eye at all the food and slowly moved to get what she wanted to eat.

"Is there any mustard around. I think I remember putting that on my food when I was younger. The yellow stuff right?" She asked me.

"Yeah here ya go." I handed her the mustard and she smiled at me. She began happily applying a ton of mustard to her food. I raised an eyebrow at the amount she put on but turned back to my own food. When everyone was done eating we all gathered our plates and took them to the kitchen. The kids who had dish duty tonight began their chores and some of the other kids helped Ms. Rita pack up the leftovers for lunch tomorrow. Kori and I headed back to our room. I could see how tired she was and didn't want her to fall asleep at the table.

Kori's POV

I was so full from dinner and ready for bed. I was exhausted from today and was thankful I could go to bed soon. Rachel has actually been very kind to me today and for that I am very thankful. She's very quiet and shy herself. Likes to keep to herself but that I don't mind. I know it's going to take me a while to open up so I'm glad she hasn't pried yet. I was mega nervous with meeting Rachel, but was super thankful with her helping me put my stuff away. She was very patient with me and I don't blame her for wanting her own space. It's weird to have my own clean bed, a dresser to put my _own, clean_ clothes away, and space to call my own. It was _nice._ Granted I have a roommate but maybe she can show me the ways of being a teenage girl. I curled up on my side and decided to go to bed early. Rachel was meditating again and I fell asleep to her softly whispering whatever those mystic sounding words were.

 _I dreamed I was falling. I fell for so long I thought I would never stop. All of a sudden this big poufy bed stopped me. I instantly got frightened and thought I was back in the hell-hole I was saved from. There was whispering all around me and I covered my ears to get the voices out. The whispering got louder and louder, drowning my own thoughts. I screamed and screamed trying to get them to stop. I lashed out before they could touch me. Kori, Kori, KORI, KO-RI!_ The last yell woke me out of my sleep and I lashed out with my arms, especially the one with the cast on it and I heard another yell. I realized it was Rachel and she was sitting on the floor clutching her face. I jumped off the bed and sat down next to Rachel.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I am so so sorry! I was having a nightmare and didn't know it was you trying to wake me up. Let me get a wash cloth for your face." I jumped up and ran to the bathroom across the hall, wetting a washcloth and racing back to our room. I handed the wetted cloth to Rachel and she held it to her nose.

"It's okay. You woke me up with your screaming. I thought someone was murdering you in your sleep. Thanks for hitting me by the way. The wash cloth is appreciated though." Rachel said sarcastically. It took me a minute to realize she was being sarcastic. _This is going to take a while to realize when she is joking._ I'm glad she isn't completely mad at me though but not surprised I had a nightmare. I just hope these don't happen often. I looked at Rachel's clocked and noticed it was 2:55 in the morning. _Wow it's late._ Luckily it turns out I have horrible aim and just tapped her nose, so it wasn't broken but bleeding a bit and turning slightly purple. _I hope I don't get in trouble for this._ Distress was clear on my face. Rachel looked up and noticed and said.

"Hey don't worry about this, it was an accident. We'll tell Ms. Rita about it in the morning and you won't get into trouble. I'll be fine really. The bleeding is almost done and it's just a little tender. Good thing I like the color purple." Rachel chuckled a little bit and that made me smile. I helped her stand up and she chucked the washcloth away when her nose stopped bleeding. We got back into our beds and fell quickly asleep.

We awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast and the sound of feet thundering down the hallway. I rolled over and looked at Rachel and saw she was slowly getting out of bed. I followed suit and walked down the stairs with her back into the dining room. Again the dinner room was filled with food and everyone was quieter again but that could be because everyone just woke up. I still stared at all the food before me unable to comprehend that I could take whatever I want. _At this rate I'll be overweight instead of underweight. Maybe I should take less this time and pace myself. Its night like it's going anywhere anytime soon._ I took my time eating breakfast and I was one of the last kids to finish, not that Raven minded. Her nose was stuck in a huge book and she seemed content reading and drinking her tea. I picked up my dish and she followed suit. We walked into the kitchen to drop off our dishes. Before going upstairs Ms. Rita stopped us.

"Rachel what happened to your nose?" She said alarmed.

"Oh Kori was having a nightmare and when I was trying to wake her up, she whapped me with her cast. Good thing she has shit aim or else I'd have a broken nose." Rachel spoke easily.

"Well I'm glad it's nothing serious and Rachel you know better, don't swear. All right you two go have fun and do whatever. Ice breaker is going to be in a bit." Ms. Rita said and walked back into the kitchen.

We went up the stairs to our room and we got ready for the day.

After relaxing in our room for a bit, Ms. Rita hollered for everyone to report to the game room for introductions. I nervously looked toward Rachel.

"It'll be fine. No on is going to hurt you or make fun of you or anything like that. Ms. Rita wouldn't allow that and everyone remembers being in your shoes when first being at the house." I thanked Rachel and we walked toward the gaming room on the first floor. Everyone was sitting on the floor in a big circle. We joined the circle and Ms. Rita clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention.

"Alrighty everyone! Like I said last night, this is Kori Anders. Please stand up Kori." I slowly stood up feeling more self-conscious then ever. I held my casted arm with my left hand trying to hide my body as much as possible. I still hated how I looked and hated how my clothes hung on my body. I waved shyly to the group and everyone said "Hi Kori!" with more energy then expected.

"Hello everyone. I-its nice to meet you." I sat down again and Ms. Rita took up the role of ringleader again.

"Alright so we are now going to go around the circle and say something unique about us so Kori can remember each of you better. Sound good?" Everyone nodded yes and we started with Rachel first.

"I'm Rachel Roth, your new roommate obviously. I love reading anything in general, especially history and the supernatural." A boy with bright blue-green eyes with brown hair spoke next.

"Hi I'm Garfield Logan and I really love animals but something unique about me is that I'm vegan." Next to Garfield was a big African American guy who had a prosthetic arm and a leg.

"My name is Victor Stone and I have TWO prosthetic limbs. That doesn't stop me from playing various sports and kicking everyone's butt though! Also I'm everyone's big brother here. I got your back." He said this with so much energy I couldn't help but giggle a bit when he was finished. Next to Victor was a boy with black hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"Hi my name is Richard Grayson but everyone calls me Dick." I gave him a very confused looked and everyone laughed. I got really embarrassed at this. _I seriously cannot call him this name, it sounds so dirty!_ But luckily Richard explained quickly. "Its something from the 50's that people would shorten Richard to Dick, and I never liked the name Rich to begin with. Dick fits much better. Not that I'm mean to anyone or anything!" Richard added quickly. I giggled a bit at his slightly flustered face. After Richard's entertaining explanation, a tall African American girl with a bight yellow shirt that contrasted brightly against her dark skin, but she could totally pull it off, started speaking.

"Hey girl! My name's Karen Beecher and I love bees! I really good with fashion but also with science, so don't let my beauty fool you, I'm super smart." Next to Karen was Jimmy and three younger kids.

"HEY KORI!" I cringed a bit at his loudness and he lowered his voice slightly. "I'm Jimmy if you remember me from yesterday and this is Melvin, Timmy and Teether. Melvin is the oldest girl, with the blonde hair and blue eyes, Timmy is the second older boy blonde hair and blue eyes, and Teether is the youngest boy also with blonde hair and blue eyes. They're always scared of meeting people right away so it might take awhile for them to warm up to you. They might warm up to you faster since you're rooming with Rachel, they love her." The little ones were hiding behind Jimmy and I think they took to him because he was in middle school and wasn't as big as the teenagers. Rita looked around the room and noticed two people were missing.

"Guys where are Wally and Jennifer?" Everyone looked away guiltily and Ms. Rita knew something was up instantly.

"WALLY! JENNIFER! YOU TWO GET IN HERE INSTANTLY AND STOP THE PRANK IMMEDITELY!" Ms. Rita shouted. I clapped my hands over my ears right away and closed my eyes. Rachel tried to put her hand on my back to comfort me but I jerked away. She started speaking to me in a very low voice saying everything was going to be okay. I still shut her out, but then heard a strange noise. Some one was farting or more likely making a fart noise. Now that was _never_ in the hell I was in and it snapped me out of whatever I was stuck in my head. I opened the eyes and slowly removed my hands from my ears. Garfield was laughing his head off and so was everyone else. I thought they were laughing at me and I realized they were laughing at who I assumed was Jennifer and Wally. Wally was a red-head cackling, holding his sides while Jennifer was sitting red-faced trying to reach under her to get what I assume was a whoopee cushion. _Aw Ryan would have loved that. My little Wildfire_. I thought sadly to myself. I could hear Ms. Rita scolding the two new comers and I finally lifted my head to get a good look at them. Wally was whipping tears from his blue green eyes and Jennifer was glaring at him with her dark amber eyes.

"Now be polite to our new guest and introduce yourselves. Say something unique about yourselves." Ms. Rita scolded. Jennifer nodded, her dyed pink hair moving into her face and introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Jennifer Hexington and I usually have a trail of bad luck following me around." She elbowed the redhead next to her.

"I'm Wallace West but everyone calls me Wally. I am the fastest boy in our school district." He said this with a huge grin.  
"Alrighty Kori I think that's everyone in the house now. It's free time until lunch so everyone do as they please but no breaking the house rules!" Ms. Rita warned and mostly everyone left the game room. Jimmy instantly came over to me and the 3 siblings tackled Rachel to the ground.

"Kori lets play a board game!" Jimmy said excitedly and dragged me over to the bookshelf stacked with games. We ended up picking "Candyland", "Sorry", and "Hungry Hungry Hippo" because the kids wanted to play with us. Once Jimmy taught me the rules, hours flew by as we played. Rachel stayed behind because Teether was holding her shirt and refused to let go, so she read her book the whole time. The other teenagers came and went in the game room, as there was a TV with multiple video game consuls, darts, air hockey, and other fun stuff.

 **Wow! Now I wrote most of this in two days this past weekend (still getting used to the new schedule and we had a 3-day weekend) and I loved how it turned out. I've had some ideas playing in my head this past week and I was literally so happy I got the time to type everything down. Now I feel like people are going to get confused as to why it seems Rachel (aka Raven) talks to herself a lot and I'm trying to incorporate the mirror she uses "Nevermore" in the original Cartoon Network cartoon. So she's like somewhat talking to her other selves but without actually talking to them (unless people like that because I almost really like that, but I don't want her to sound crazy. Please leave a review to tell me what you think!) if that makes sense. I'm sorry if I'm confusing! Message me and I can try and explain better.**

 **~Zeela**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am alive! So it's been a lot longer since I last posted then I originally thought. I am so so sorry everyone. Here's the legit list of excuses I have if you care to know (I won't blame you for skipping this part haha): Major fight with my longest boyfriend ever (almost 2 years), literally not getting any sleep from him calling me in the middle of the night, preparing for 3 exams in same week as trying to make relationship work, breaking up with boyfriend because honestly it just wasn't working out anymore and he was changing. Still friends with bf (he understood where I was coming from) but we were still arguing. Dealing with regular school work and time literally slipped away from me.**

 **So long story short every time I would fight with him or something would remind me of him it would just really bring me down and I had to hang with friends to distract myself. I just couldn't be alone with my thoughts because I would just keep thinking about him. So again I am so so SO sorry but I am finally healed for the most part. I know I won't ever be fully healed because he was such a significant part of my life but I am much better now and have motivation for my story again.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story and thank you to anyone who took the time to read about my problems and me let go a bit. I wrote this a bit longer so make up for the absence. My new plan of attack is updating every 2 weeks or once a month depending on school. Okay I'm done, now go read!~ :D**

Kori's POV

I had just gotten a text from Mat saying she needed to call me about something important. The other kids and I were watching TV and when I got up from the couch Jimmy gave me a weird look.

"Where are you going Kori?" Jimmy asked me.

"I have to make a phone call. Please is there anywhere quiet and private where I can make this phone call?" I asked politely as possible. Jimmy got a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah! I can show you my super duper secret spot. You can have some candy if you want, but not all of it." Jimmy got up from the couch and led me towards the kitchen where the back door was. We went outside and luckily it was getting a bit cloudy, so the sun didn't hurt my eyes as much. Jimmy led me to around the swing set that was stationed in the middle of the yard and showed me this big willow tree. The leaves hanging created a curtain and once we parted the leaves, Jimmy showed me a big hole in the center of the tree.

"Here is where I keep my candy in the hole. I think you might be small enough to fit in it. Don't worry there's plenty of room once you're in there. I'll leave you be now. Leave me some candy!" Jimmy waved and head back toward the house. I looked at the hole debating on whether or not I would actually fit. _All right lets give this a try._ I put my foot on a root at the base of the tree and tried hoisting myself up. I could barely get off the ground and the cast was so not working. _Man I cannot wait for this cast to be off and to start my physical therapy._ I gave up on the hidey-hole and sat on the ground and called the detective.

"Hello Detective Matilda, this is Kori Anders."

"Hey Kori, how is the foster home treating you?" Mat asked.

"It's actually not that bad. My roommate is a bit scary but surprisingly nice. Nothing bad has happened yet, so that's good. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well you probably aren't going to like this but we need you to testify in court against your abductors. I know this is going to be really hard, but Skully and I are going to be there in the crowd the whole time. You're going to tell the court everything you told to Skully and I. Think you can handle that honey?" I sat in shock at her words, unable to comprehend what was about to happen.

"Kori? Honey are you okay?" Mat said worriedly. I nodded my head and realized she couldn't see me.

"Yes. I do not understand. Why do I have to tell a bunch of strangers what has happened to me. I don't wish to relive that time again." Tears sprang up in my eyes and I tried to hold them back.

"I know but this will really help put those scum bags away and help the other families of the victims who were there with you. We can practice in an empty courtroom ahead of time." Mat said as gently as she could. The news was still shocking though.

"Will my captures be in the courtroom with us?" Scared out of my mind that they will be and I will have to see them again, let alone be in the same room again.

"Yes they will be there but they can't do anything to you there or anymore. Police will be in the court and they can't speak or do anything with you while you're there. I'm so sorry. If this could be done another way I would do that for you but there is nothing I can do to change this." I tried to control my breathing and my tears as I heard the news. _I'm going to be stuck in a room with those sick bastards again. Luckily this time they aren't doing anything to me physically. I'll just have to remember that they'll be in jail after this._

"Kori why don't you ask Ms. Rita if any of the other kids went to court while their abuser was there. I know this is very personal information but this could help you talk to the other kids too. Plus Ms. Rita can give you some tips for being in court." I took in all the information Mat told me and decided to talk with Ms. Rita first.

"All right I think I'll talk with Ms. Rita first and maybe she can tell me which of the kids would be best to talk too."

"That sounds like a fine plan. Let me know how it goes and I'll text you all the information. I call you when we'll pick you up. Good luck with the talks. Bye Kori."

"Bye Mat. Thank you." Mat hung up and I sat there in my own world. _What the hell am I going to do?_ I ended up sitting by the tree for so long that it was sunset and Jimmy had to come get me for dinner.

"Everything okay Kori?" Jimmy asked me while we were walking back to the house.

"Somewhat. I just got the news that I have to appear in court and I'm super scared because the guy who abused me is going to be there too. I don't know what to do. I've never been in a situation like this before. Do you have any suggestions?" I stared at Jimmy with big wide eyes, clasping my hands together, pleading with him. Jimmy thought for a moment.

"Its been awhile since I went to court and I was younger, so I don't remember much but try and talk with Ms. Rita she can give you some really good advice.

I nodded my thanks Jimmy and we walked to the house in silence. Luckily dinner was rowdy and loud so no one noticed my being quiet and picking at my food. Rachel had her nose stuck in a book, which I've come to see as her norm. If she doesn't have to interact or talk with people she's always reading a book. As I was putting my dishes in the kitchen I walked over to Ms. Rita.

"Ms. Rita can I talk with you in private for a moment please?"

"Sure sweetie, let's go to my office." Ms. Rita guided me to where her office was located near the game room. She closed the door and offered me a chair to sit on.

"So what's on your mind honey? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I don't know if Detective Matilda has contacted you yet but-t I have t-to go to court soon. I'm scared because I have to see _him_ again and I don't know if I can handle being in the same room as him again. It makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about him and what he and others did to me." Tears were pricking my eyes and I struggled to hold them back. Ms. Rita thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"I think that maybe we can talk and try and get you in the courtroom before your trial. Like a trial run. Pun intended" that made me crack a tiny smile. "It will be empty of course and we'll act like we're actually in court. That way it won't be so scary the day of the trial. How does that sound?" I thought the offer over for a moment. _This would be really helpful since I've never been to court before and Detective Mat suggested something like that earlier._

"Yes I believe that will be very helpful. Um Ms. Rita what do I wear though? I do not have many clothes"

"We might have time to go shopping or you can barrow an outfit from someone. I'm sure they won't mind. Everyone seems to like you a lot so far. Maybe try asking Karen. She had quite the fashion sense." I nodded my head, scared at the thought of talking with someone my own age and asking for help. Ms. Rita could see me struggling with the thought of talking with someone my own age.

"Here let's start slow. Why don't you go and talk with Rachel about what's going on." I mulled the thought over and nodded my head yes. "Well I think I saw her in the library, why don't you bring a snack to her?"

"What does she like?" I asked wanting to get to know my roommate more.

"Um try making her a small sandwich. I think we have some cucumbers in the fridge. I'll help you make some cucumber sandwiches." With that Ms. Rita taught me how to make cucumber sandwiches and I took the plates and chips with me to the library.

Rachel's POV

I was sitting quietly in the library reading "Hamlet" in an overstuffed chair. Okay I wasn't actually reading "Hamlet" I was reading the House of Night series but P.C. and Kristen Cast. "Hamlet" was covering my personal copy "Marked". Hey I had a reputation to keep up and I've read "Hamlet" so many times I could recite it. Plus I love a good crappy teen supernatural, romance book like anyone else. You didn't hear it from me though. I was sitting quietly in an overstuffed chair in the library reading "Hamlet". Okay no I was really reading the House of Night series by P.C. and Kristen Cast with "Hamlet" overtop so no one would find out my guilty pleasure. Sure I actually do love "Hamlet" and other Shakespearean work but sometimes you need a crappy teen novel sometimes.

I was startled by the knock on the door and almost didn't have enough time to hide my book and compose myself before my roommate Kori came in.

"Hello Rachel. I was wondering if I could join you and spend "the quality time together". Kori looked really nervous and very pale. Like she'd seen a ghost. I decided to take pity on her especially since she was my roommate.

"Uh sure no problem. Whatcha got there?" I asked her setting my book down and taking a plate from her.

"Oh it's um cucumber sandwiches with the salt and vinegar chips. _Whoa that's like one of my favorite sandwiches, what's going on here? There is no way Kori would know this._ I paused for a moment staring at my food. _Rita. I wonder what she's up to this time?_

"Thanks this is my favorite. Good choice on the chips by the way." I started munching on my sandwich and say Kori breath a sigh of relief. I pondered on how I was going to ask what was going on. _I mean I can be blunt like I usually am with everyone else but something with this girl seems breakable. Ugh again my consular would be oh-so-proud of me because I'm being "nice" again._ I rolled my eyes to myself again and turned to Kori.

"So what's on your mind? You look like you've seen a ghost." I saw Kori cringe and I knew I'd hit a nerve. _Shit! And you were even trying to be nice this time and not blunt for once! Me and my big mouth, bad habits are hard to break._ I thought glumly. "I'm sorry! It's uh cool if you don't want to talk about it. I've been there, done that, seen shit, been through shit. You know the drill." _Ah! I didn't mean to say all that! Now I look like some sort of freak and now she probably doesn't like me! Fuck this being nice shit and compassion and whatever bullshit…_ While I was mental babbling and ranting to myself Kori interrupted my thoughts, obviously to what was going on.

"Um actually I've come to seek advice from you." I stared at her not fully understanding what she could possibly want from me. Karen totally, she's a free spirit and out there personality. Me on the other hand, I'm dark and moody and hate people in general.

"From me? Um I'm not sure how much help I can be. I mean I'm not Karen or Garfield. I'm not exactly an open person." The look on her face made me change my mind. "But um I-I'll help however I can." I gave her an awkward smile and her whole face lit up.

"Oh thank you so much Rachel! So I wish to discuss something private with you. Do we talk here or…." Kori trailed off obviously looking for some guidance from me. I thought for a moment. There wasn't really anywhere quite in the house except for the library we're in now but you never know who's listening.

"Wait you were late to dinner last night weren't you?" Kori nodded. "And I remember not seeing you around the house and no one had either. Jimmy knew where you were and we sent him to get you." Kori nodded again. "Well why don't we go to your secret spot so we can talk there." Kori seemed hesitant but reluctantly nodded.

"Um can you please not tell anyone? Jimmy showed me that spot and I think he does not wish for everyone to know about it."

"Oh yeah it's no problem. I hardly talk with anyone and they hardly talk with me either so we'll be okay. Why don't we toss our plates away and head to your secret spot?" We gathered our trash and walked out of the library. As soon as we were about to go outside Garfield nearly collided with us.

"Hello ladies." Garfield said waggling his eyebrows at us. "Where are you off too this evening? It's pretty dark outside and a bit brisk with the wind."

I rolled my eyes. "We're going star gazing dork and wish to be alone. We'll grab a blanket before going out, thanks for the heads up grass stain."

"Grass stain? What kind of a insult is that?" I pointed to his shirt and he looked down. "Oh. Yeah Vic, Dick and I were playing football with the younger kids." I flicked his nose and walked passed him.

Kori's POV

"Um thank you for letting us know about the weather. How was playing football?" I couldn't quite look him in the eye. I still have trouble being around men but boys are okay for the most part. I am just cautious or wary around them. Garfield seemed to pick up on my nervousness.

"Hey it's okay, no need to be nervous around me. I ain't gonna do anything to you but try and make you laugh!" He gave me a cheesy grin and tried to take a step toward me as to hug me but I step back away from him. He looked a bit confused but stepped back away from me and gave me a good-natured smile.

"I'm sorry but I do not liked to be touched, especially by um boys."

"It's all good girl, just know we are here for you and we won't let anything happen to you." I smiled at him "Uh Garfield I have a question for you."

"Sure what's up Kori?"

"Why was Rachel so mean? She has been quite pleasant to me since I've been here, except when I first moved into the room ad told me her rules. After that though she helped me put my stuff away." Garfield gave me a somewhat shocked look.

"Um well that's a bit surprising. I mean that's pretty normal of her what she did to me. What I'm a bit confused about is that she was completely fine about you being in her room. NO ONE goes into Rachel's room. Maybe something's changed in her world. I'm honestly not sure what to tell you Kori."

Rachel came back at that moment with a blanket in hand and a jacket for me. I noticed it was one of hers and I felt warmth in my chest.

"Wow Rae look at you sharing your clothes. Kori you should feel very honored right now. Rachel NEVER shares her clothes with anyone." Garfield winks at me. I blush and turn to thank Rachel.

"Thank you so much Rachel, this is very kind of you." I gratefully put on the jacket and hear Rachel mutter.

"Yeah don't mention it. What are roomies for. Whatever…" Rachel trailed off and I could just barely see the hint of blush on her fair cheeks as Rachel tried to turn away.

"Why are you still here mongrel?" Rachel asked pointedly to Garfield. Garfield raised his eyebrows at the comment.

"Why I am here trying to make Kori feel welcomed in this home. Just talking with her and answering her questions, trying to make her feel comfortable in this crazy house. You know Rae it's not nice to take your anger out on other people. That was pretty mean even for you."

"Its Rachel not Rae! I've told you how many-oh just forget it!" With that Rachel stormed off outside clutching the blanket to her chest.

"Um I guess I should follow her, but thank you for talking with me and making me feel welcomed. I am having a hard time adjusting and appreciate your effort."

"KORI COME OUT HERE, I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING!" Rachel could be heard shouting.

"Haha looks like Rachel is in desperate need of help. I'll leave you ladies alone, have fun with your star gazing." With that Garfield left with a wave and I waved back and went outside to join Rachel.

Rachel's POV

 _Ugh that guy so knows how to get underneath my skin and pushing buttons. I HATE HIM! Why can't he go and bug someone else in the house why is it always me ((because you know he's trying to get you to come and join the others and not always hiding in your room or hiding in a book.)) Shut up I hate it when you're right._ Garfield has always been the one to pepper me with questions, persuade me to join in the various activities and shenanigans in this household. I resist most of the time but give in sometimes or the bugging gets worse or I realize its for an actual event (i.e.: someone's birthday and I'm oblige to say something nice and happy birthday). He is quite persistent though I will give him credit for that (( _Or maybe it's because you liiiike himmmm_ )) _Shut up I do not! He is irresponsible, annoying, short, way to freakin hyper and a little shit sometimes. ((Yeah but he can also be super sweet, considerate, caring guy. He's nothing but nice to everyone and helps out a lot around the house especially with the little ones and deep down you know he's a great guy. Yes he needs a bit of growing up too do but so do you. Do you ever wonder if his class clown act is maybe his way of coping with his reality and past, just like you read books to escape reality and your past.)) Okay you could be maybe possible right…. But you didn't hear that from me! ((Rachel I'm in your head of course I heard it dumb ass..)) Shit...Ugh fine whatever. ((Now stop being a melodramatic teenager and go talk with Kori, she really needs you and did you see the way her eye lit up when you gave her your jacket. It was like Christmas morning, on her birthday in the most beautiful place in the world. You made her freakin day with just a stupid jacket. Maybe let her keep it, gods know that girl aint got nothing but the clothes on her back and that little backpack she brought with her. She aint got shit just like when you came her. Obviously people haven't been kind to her so why don't you try. You remember how it was when you first came here.)) Yeah yeah I know I know. Well I shouldn't give her anymore of my clothes though, all the black and other dark colors are bound to make her more depressed then she already is. Maybe I should venture out and talk with Karen and she can help Kori better then I can. ((Aw see look at you go! Already making plans to help others and you're being considerate and nice. I'm so proud of you!)) Shut up before I drown myself in pills to shut you up. ((Hey no remember what the doc said "No more joking about suicide." We've already had one scare and I don't want to go to that dark place. It was scary and I didn't like how it made me feel.)) Ok I wont. You know I wasn't serious. ((Rachel go and talk with Kori. She's been staring at you for five minutes now!)) Geez why didn't you say something earlier! ((I did.))_ I signed and turned to look at Kori.

"Sorry I get lost in my head sometimes. I didn't hear you come out." I gave her a smile and I think for the first time in a while it might have reached my eyes.

"It is alright. I get lost in my head sometimes too. It is not a good thing to do though I'm afraid. I go through too many memories that I don't wish to relive. Here the tree isn't that far." Kori started walking towards the back of the yard and I tried not to judge her on the change on subject. Its obvious everyone here has been through some sort of shit, some more then others, but I can't blame her though for not wanting to relive memories. I don't want to relive mine either. So I followed her to the tree and tried not to figure out her past. When we got to the tree we laid out the blanket I brought and sat in silence for a moment, watching the lighting bugs and listening to the various night sounds. I broke the silence by asking.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about? Since you said it was private I figured you didn't want Garfield knowing." Kori nodded and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I had gotten a call earlier today from the detectives who brought me here that I am to appear in court with the guy who um abused me. I am afraid I will be frozen when I see him and will not be able to talk with him there. Detective Mat said that we can practice in an empty court room so I am not as freak out when the trial actually happens, and that she and Detective Skully will be there to make sure nothing happens to me. The other problem is that I've never been to court before and I am still very nervous in front of crowds. I'm not sure how to act or dress or even talk. I don't want to tell a room full of strangers what happened to me in that hell! I wish to no longer have those memories and wish to remember what happened before those monsters took me. They were horrible people and should rot in a grave, not a prison cell. They deserve no mercy. They should have done to them what they did to me and the others."

I stared at Kori as she was finally fully animated for once. Her face was livid, a hard glint in her eye and she was breathing hard. I had to calm her down somehow or else this would end ugly.

"I'm not going to ask what happened, but I will say that they cannot physically hurt you on court. I was in court a few months ago to get my parents in jail for what they did to me for years. I wanted the same revenge but in the end jail was good enough for me. My consular made me realize that wishing the same torture afflicted on you will not make you happy if it was done to them. It makes you just as bad as them. We're here to get better not worse. Now I will saw the people who abused you will still try and get into your head. My dad did and it still fucked me up a while after but with counseling and Ms. Rita I made it through. I'm not fully healed and I'm not positive I ever will be, only time will tell, but this isn't to make you feel worse, its to help bring closure. Maybe you'll get lucky and they'll get the death penalty but that is not your choice to make. Its the juries choice, but you're story will persuade them. Personally I don't think you should tell them every last detail but its up to you how much of a punishment you want for your abusers. I should you should talk with Ms. Rita and maybe she can set up some counseling for you too. There's nothing to be ashamed about, we've all been where you are now." I reached out to touch Kori lightly on the knee as she was lost in thought but she flinched pretty badly. _Wow whoever abused her, really messed her up. She definitely needs counseling._ I retracted my hand and gave her a smile. She looked up at me and gave me a slight apologetic smile.

"Thank you Rachel for your kind words. Garfield is right, you are a very kind person."

"Garfield? What did he tell you?" I gave her a weird confused look.

"Oh while you were getting the blanket he and i were talking. I asked him why you seemed so mean to him when you have been nothing but kind to me. He said that you're always like that with him and he was surprised how kind you've been to me. He thinks I've open something up in you and that I should be thankful." I stared at her in shock. _What the fuck just happened?! I mean yeah I can be a little mean and closed off but that's because I don't want anyone getting close to me again. I don't want people to get hurt. They always do when they're around me. I'm nothing but trouble. ((Hey now! Stop thinking about that. What did we just talk about earlier? Hmmmm You ARE a kind person and you could tell this girl has been through worse then hell. If you were mean to her like you usually are to people she would have been broken even more and probably wouldn't_ _have made it through the first night here. She did open something up in you and I am so proud of you. You are finally starting to fully heal Rachel. This is what we've been looking for. Garfield has tried but has been doing it the wrong way. Maybe this girl is the key to finding out who you truly are.))_ I smiled.

"I usually am pretty mean to everyone I first meet but something is different with you. Not bad different!" She gave me a confused look." I worded that wrong sorry. I get flustered sometimes and mess up my English. Look what I'm trying to say is that I want to try and be friends. I mean we're already roommates so why not try and make a friend while I'm still here. I don't make friends easily but I think we can make this work. I've really been working with my consular lately and maybe opening up with you will help. If we open up with each other, that'll help the both of us heal. That's what we're here for right? To heal?" She gave me a quizzical look and nodded yes. A light bloomed in her eye.

"Uh do we hug or something?" I asked awkwardly. I'm not a really touchy feely person and I know she isn't either.

"I feel that would be appropriate but I do not do well with physical contact so it might be an awkward hug," I laughed.

"Same here!" I laughed and pulled her into a hug. It was a little awkward and tense hug but she relaxed and I did too. It was a nice hug. It made me feel all warm and tingly. Not in a gay way but for once I felt hope blooming in my chest.

 _((inner self or angel/devil))-_ If this did not make sense let me know and I will re-edit this chapter

regular italics are thoughts for Rachel.

 **WOW! Okay so honestly I just spewed out the whole thing with Rachel (aka Raven) and loved how it turned out. So many people actually wrote her individual emotions which I was originally going to do but I was on such a roll yesterday that I just went with one instead of all the emotions because I would have lost my mojo if I did haha. So I really like how Rachel interacts with her inner voice. She is not technically schizophrenic but you know how you sit and talk with yourself sometimes, that's pretty much what she's doing. It's like the little angel/devil on her shoulder.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had most of this done in a day and I do not own the** **Greek** **story or teen titans (forgot to obviously mention this but that was be pretty awesome if I did). I feel that sometimes the story doesn't make sense so after this week of** **hectic** **exams I plan on reading the whole story in one sitting and making very minor edits to make sure the story is** **consistent** **. Honestly I'm making this up as I go but I have certain things I want to happen and I know how the characters are going to act (Rachel is a bit different then I** **originally** **planned but I REALLY like how she's turning out! :)). So** **any whom** **please enjoy!**

Kori's POV

"So how are you feeling now?" Rachel asked me.

"I feel lighter, is that a good thing to feel?" I asked totally unsure of feelings anymore at this point besides pain and loneliness.

"Yes that's a very good thing to feel. Nothing wrong with that." Rachel said with a slight smile, a twinkle in her eye. I sighed in relief and gave a timid smile back. "So do you actually want to look at the stars or should we head back inside?"

"I would like to look at the stars, that sounds nice. I have seen them in a long time. I miss them." I felt sad all of a sudden and I couldn't think of why. Rachel asked a harmless question but I let her lead the way to a good spot in the yard to star gaze. We spent the good [part of the next hour looking at the stars and Rachel pointing out the constellations she knew. She explained how to look at the shape and the stories behind the different constellations. Her voice was actually quite pleasant to listen too. Slightly lower pitched as to not disturb the night and with a gravelly undertone that was soothing to the mind. She was lulling me to sleep. I haven't felt this peaceful in a long time.

I eventually feel asleep to Rachel's stories. _That girl has quite a lot of stories but she is really a good story teller._ Her stories morphed into my dreamland and I was looking at this amazing scene.

I was standing in this beautiful garden wearing a long flowing white tunic. I was trailing my hands along the flowers, breathing in their wonderful scent. The hot sun was burning brightly in the sky above me, and birds could be heard chirping in the background. I was enjoying my time in nature without a care in the world. I could never remember being this peaceful. Walking through the garden I came upon an impressive castle. I knew instinctively that this was my home and I ventured towards the castle. Upon entering the castle I gazed around nodding hello to the staff I passed by while I went in search of my parents. The staff seemed more skittish than usually and barely met my eye. _Why is everyone afraid. Had I done something wrong?_ I decided to ask the next servant I came in contact with.

"Hello." The servant stopped, fear clear in his eye. He bowed formally, almost for too long before he addressed me.

"Hello Princess. T-To what do I owe the pleasure of you wishing to speak with me?" I curtsied back to him and gave him a big smile.

"Thank you for being so pleasant towards me but please it is just me. There is no need to be so formal. Please can you tell me why everyone seems like rats in the alley, scurrying away at the site of me. Have I done something wrong? Is there something wrong in the castle, Greece?"

"Princess nothing is wrong with our beautiful country that is Greece. It is not my place to say though what is wrong at the moment. Please Princess your parents are waiting for you in the throne room. They wish to discuss important news with you. I shall escort you there now." The servant bowed again and led me towards the throne room at the other end of the castle. When we got to the throne room, he opened the grand doors for me and announced my entrance.

"Princess Koriand'r of Greece, your daughter has returned from wandering the gardens." I turned to thank the kind servant and just as I was about to curtsy a voice boomed from behind me.

"DO NOT THANK THAT SEVERT, THAT IS THEIR JOB. THEY ARE PEASANTS AND NOTHING MORE. THEIR JOB IS TO _SERVE_ US. DO NOT GROVEL TO THEM!" Said servant scurried out of the throne room after bowing to the king and queen. I turned and walked closer to my mother and father, aka the King and Queen of Greece. I curtsied and kept my head slightly down.

"Hello daughter, you may lift you head." I lifted my head but still did not dare look my father in the eye. He is a kind man but can be a cruel man sometimes. He will always be treated with respect, no matter the relation to him. "Daughter we wish to speak of some news with you. News of your mother's beauty have reach the Gods who we worship. Juno and her nymphs have become very jealous. We have spoken to Ammond as to what to do. Having the Gods jealous does not please us nor is it good for the royal family or our country." I nodded my head in agreement and tried to slow my racing heart. "Sailors have spoken of a great storm approaching our lands and there is only one way to stop it. Though y heart is heavy to say this to you, it is much worse to have the Gods jealous of us. You are to be sacrificed to the sea god that is approaching our lands. That shall calm the sea and save our people and our family." I stared at my father in shock. Finally looking at my father in the eye to see if he is sincere. He is. I look towards my mother horrified at what she had done. She has a look of smug self satisfaction. She does not seem to care that her only living child is to be scarified to the gods. She turns her nose up at me.

"W-when am I to be sacrificed father. I wish to save the people as soon as I can, as any good princess would do for her country." I curtsied to my father again.

"Good daughter, it is pleasing to known I had raised at least one good obedient child. You sacrifice is to take place this evening. You shall be sent to the coast right away. Good bye daughter." Guards all of a sudden appeared right next to me and escorted me to the carriage waiting outside in the courtyard I was in mere an hour before.

The ride to the coast was long and subdued. The guards were not allowed to talk to me. I suddenly was angry at my parents, especially my mother for allowing this. Everyone knew from our people to lands far away of my mother's beauty. I calmed somewhat as I realized I was a princess and I was to be composed at all times, no matter the circumstance. On the outside I was composed but on the inside I was seething. _Please Juno. I pray to you for I have done nothing wrong. Why is it I that shall be sacrificed, why not my mother for it is her beauty you are jealous of._ I waited for a long time and heard nothing in response. We arrived at the coast after a period of time. I was led straight to the beach and there was a rock with chains attached. I was cuffed to the rock and pushed to sit on the sand.

"I am sorry princess but this has to be done." I gave the guard a concerned look and then shocked at his next move. The guard lifted his sword and brought it down towards me. I shrieked and tried to move away but I couldn't because of the chains holding me. The sword went through my tunic slashing it from my skin, leaving me partially exposed. The guard ripped the rest of the tunic leaving me with nothing left. He barely looked at me as he left me there to wallow in my tears. I cried and cried, finally for the first time in my life letting my emotions through. All the years of pent up frustration of trying to be the perfect princess for my father and mother, sadness for not being able to help my people mre, and loneliness of nothing be able to talk with other people unless deemed appropriate by my parents. I cried for the shame of how I feel right now being laid exposed. I cried for the hurtfulness as I was to pay for my mothers selfishness and her beauty. I am not sure how long I sat chained to the rock but the weather darkened considerability. The ocean became rougher and as the tide rose it lapped at my toes. My head was hanging down, all of my emotions spent, tears slowly streaming down my face. As the storm picked up my hair stirred slightly in the wind. I heard what sound like wings but did not dare lift my head as to not see the sea monster who wished to eat me yet. A voice called out to me.

"You should not be wearing such chains as these-the proper bonds for you are those which bind the hearts of fond lovers! Tell me your name, I pray, and the name of your country, and why you are in chains." I let tears flow freely as I had not ever heard such beautiful words in my life. Something warm stirred in my chest and I had not had this feeling in a very long time. The voice kept calling out and finally she spoke, too moved by such sweet words to stay silent any longer.

"I am Princess Koriand'r of Ethiopia! I am chained to this rock as sacrifice to a sea monster for my mother's beauty and her confidence that she is more beautiful than the goddess Juno herself and her nymphs." The storm has increased and the waves as crashing towards me now. The sounds of wings is heard close by to me. I still do not dare turn my head.

"Please fair lady, your beauty far surpasses your mother. Let me take you away from this horrid place." I still stayed silent for fear of angering the Gods further if I try and leave this rock.

"You shall say no such thing of your queen! Tis obvious I am the most beautifulest of them all including the goddess Juno and her nymphs." I heard my mother haughtily say and step near me. She gabbed my face and jerked it towards her.

"It is a wonder how you are a daughter of mine. You are so ugly, you look like Hepatitis himself!" She laughed and flung my face away from her. I am stunned to see her here.

"M-Mother w-why are you h-here?" I asked finally taking in the scene around me.

"Why to make sure the sacrifice is a success. It's no waste to me if you are sacrificed for I care bare more beautiful children who can take your place for the throne."

"Stop talking to her that way!" I finally look towards the voice that had been talking with me. He was tall and muscular with pure black hair and slightly tanned skinned. "I am in love with this fair lady. Her beauty has captivated me and I wish for her hand in marriage." The storm was ferocious now and I could barely hear my mother laughing in response to this beautiful man.

"You can have my ugly daughter's hand in marriage but only if you defeat the sea monster to which she is to be scarified too. For I do not know why you wish to marry this ugly creature, but she shall be yours to keep for we have no need for her no more."

"I accept your terms my queen." The queen sneered at him and the sea monster reared from the depths of the oceans. The man launched into action. He lept into the sky. From his satchel a bundle is head is his hands as he unwraps the cloth from around the bundle. The head of Medusa was shown and the sea monster was turned instantly into stone. The man wrapped the severed head up again and it was placed back into the satchel. He flew down from the sky and landed in front of me.

"I believe I shall take you from this horrid place and you shall become the future Mrs. Dick Grayson." He released me from my chains and I was so happy and hopelessly in love with the man in front o0f me. He has freed me and saved me from my hell.

I awoke to my strange dream by rachel shaking my shoulder. I gasped and jumped away from her. I relaxed a bit when I realized it was Rachel.

"I am sorry for falling asleep while we were watching the stars, your voice is quite pleasant to listen too." I sat up and stretched my long body,

"Oh no it's okay. I actually feel asleep while talking too. Its getting pretty late though so I was thinking we should head inside and get ready for bed. I nodded my head yes and helped gathered my stuff with her. We returned back inside and I was shocked to see it was almost 10 o'clock at night. We quickly and quietly ran upstairs to our room and got ready for bed.

The next day Rachel and I got ready in what was becoming our usually routine. She was helping me learn the ropes of the house and the bathroom schedule, trying to make me feel at ease instead of panicking when I saw a crowd of people jostling for a spot in the bathroom. Garfield would help in his own way by taking the little ones aside telling them jokes and what animal he saw the other day. I would send him a grateful look as I hurried with Rachel to brush our teeth. It's not that little kids scare me it's more that their loud noise and no idea what personal space means yet at a young age is what freaks me out. I am still trying to overcome my past and thankfully Rachel and Garfield have picked up on that. We scurried out of the bathroom and let the little ones take over with the help of Garfield. _He's going to be a great dad one day. He so good with the kids._ I turned to Rachel to make a comment when something slams into my shoulder and I hit the ground hard. I instantly curl up into a ball waiting for the blows to happen. All I feel though is a hand gently touching my shoulder and I curl inward more. _That is not Rachel's hand, that is a man's hand and I will do whatever he wishes._ My mind went back to that terrible place and all I heard was noise and possibly shouting. I curled up tighter trying to block everything out.

"Kori honey can you hear me?" A woman's hand now touched me should and I relaxed slightly but still curled up. "Kori it's Ms. Rita, everything is okay. Can you uncurl for me please? It's just you and me, no one else is around." I slightly unfurled and looked around me. I saw Ms. Rita and no one else. When I looked into Ms. Rita's eye all I saw was compassion and reassurance. She helped me sit up, barely touching me but letting me know she was there for support. Once I was fully standing Ms. Rita guided me to her office, giving a look to the rest of the kids to get back to business.

"Are you alright Kori? Dick didn't mean to run into you but it seemed though that Victor pushed him causing him to fall onto you. He wanted to say he was sorry and tried helping you but Rachel wouldn't let him. Luckily Victor came and got me to defuse the situation. I'm glad to see you and Rachel are getting along. I was worried it was she who caused the problem but I'm happy to hear that she was just protecting you. Why don't you go lie down for a bit and relax. Maybe try and reach one of Rachel's many books if she'll let you borrow one. I wish to speak with Rachel, so could you please send her down when you get up there?" Ms. Rita must of caught the worried look on my face. "Don't worry dear she isn't in any trouble. I just need to know exactly what happened so I can write it in my report." Ms. Rita gave me a warm smile and I hesitantly gave one back to her. I got up shakily and left Ms. Rita's office and heading back to my room.

Rachel was pacing so much she was leaving a trail in our rug. She jumped when I slowly opened the door and open her mouth to ask her spew of questions but closed her mouth at the sight of my face. She gave me a worried look and begged with her eyes for me to start talking. I sighed.

"Ms. Rita wants to talk with you in her office. You're not in trouble or anything, just wanted to see how things went down. And yes I'll be fine, just had a pretty shitty flashback, and I'm going to rest for a while. Do you mind if I borrow one of your books possibly? If it's not too much to ask." Rachel gave a sigh of relief and walked over to her massive jam packed book shelf. She searched for a minute until she found the book she wanted.

"Here this is one of my favorites, especially when I'm feeling down. I think you'll like it. I'm glad you're better now. I'll bring you up a snack later. Something with lots of mustard." Rachel said with a slight twinkling in her eye. I nodded my thanks and went to my bed as Rachel left the room. I decided to look at least at the cover of Rachel's book, interested in getting to know my roommate better. The book was called "Ghostgirl" by Tonya Hurley. It looked interesting enough but I wanted to sleep instead. I put the book on my nightstand and pulled the covers over my head and fell asleep quickly.

Rachel's POV

I was super nervous walking down to Ms. Rita's office. She's a very kind lady but sometimes she can scare the shit out of me. She is one independent women that's for sure. _And you just want to be like her don't you._ _Shut up voice._ I hesitantly knocked on Ms. Rita's door, a soft "come in" could be heard and I opened the door. I sat down in the seat opposite of Ms. Rita holding my hands tightly in my lap to hide my shaking.

"Rachel dear you have nothing to worry about you're not in any trouble." She gave me a huge smile and I released my breath, not even knowing I was holding it.

"So why am I here then?" I asked, seriously glad I'm not in any trouble. _Which I shouldn't be in anyway since I was protecting Kori and Dick was being, well, a dick._

"You're here because I wish to know what happened in the hallway this morning. I am glad no one got hurt physically but I am worried how this affected Kori. Did she talk with you when she got back into her room?"

I shook my head. "No not really, she just said she had a flashback and that she wanted to rest. She also asked to borrow one of my books so I gave her one of my favorites for when I'm feeling down."

"That's very admirable of you to give her one of your beloved books, I'm very proud of you Rachel, truly." I gave her a shy smile, and tried to hide my blush. I'm not used to getting compliments. "So can you tell me more what happened this morning please?"

"Well Garfield and I have been helping Kori ease into the whole bathroom, crazy morning routine. It's obvious she hates the loud noise of the little kids squealing and everyone shoving each other to get ready in the morning. SO garfield distracts the little kids and since most of the older kids know to avoid me in the morning because of my crankiness, I hurry Kori into the bathroom with me and show her how to get ready quickly. She's still learning the ropes of hygiene but she learns quickly and is very appreciative. She likes how I teach her. So once we get out of the bathroom, I try and get her back into our room for a mental cooldown before dealing with the breakfast loudness, which she doesn't usually mind as much mostly because there's more room down in the dining room. The thing that happened this morning was we got out of the bathroom quick as usual and she turned to I guess say something to me. When she was turning I saw Dick and Vic jostling each other in the hallway goofing off like idiots as usual and Dick slipped in his socks when Vic pushed him. That's how Dick fell into Kori. So when she fell to the floor, Dick tried to help her up but she curled tighter into a ball and starting mumbling underneath her breath like she does when she's sleeping. So I started yelling at Dick for being an asshole and he said he was trying to help her up and that I was being selfish for not letting him and lazy that I wasn't helping her myself. Now that pissed me off so I called him some names and everyone was staring out of the bathroom and Vic I guess could tell things were getting heated between us and went to get you. I did try helping Kori up once I was done yelling at Dick but she even tensed up with me so I didn't want to push it. After you took me away I ran back to my room and slammed the door worried out of my mind for Kori. When she got back from the room she told me she was going to maybe tell me about it later when I was done here. I think she needs a consular." Ms. Rita's eyebrows shot up at that comment, but continued staying silent as I went on my speal. "Yes yes I know I hate the consular but I've come to appreciate them and realize they do help. I just don't like the way they go about it sometime, but that girl has been through hell I can tell, I've been there myself personally." Ms. Rita shot me a look and I gave her a look back. "I know our hells are different but they are hell nonetheless. If she were a normal person she would have gotten back up right away and laughed, not curled up into a ball and shrink from even a woman's touch. I know she's still extremely knew and that those consular things take time but she needs one asap, or for you to step in until she can get a legit one. Please I'm actually starting to like her and I don't want her to experience anymore pain and go through mental hell anymore. I've been there before and it isn't pretty. She has a good, pure soul I can tell, but it's damaged and crack right now." I had to struggle and hold back unexpected tears. Ms. Rita smiled at me gently.

"Rachel of course I'll help here, this is what I do. She needs to go to her physical therapy session soon this week, I bet I can schedule a consultation appointment too around the same time. I am so happy to see you blooming around her. But she was just what you needed and I can't wait to tell Dr. Shaffer the progress you've made so far in just a few short day." I scowl at the Doctor's name but secretly I am happy how much I'm progressed so far myself.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, I didn't complete want to end here but it was a good stopping point (each chapter is 5-7 pages long) and I already started on the next chapter. I feel like things are going to get a bit faster in this next chapter but I'm not sure yet. I feel like its a bit** **slow** **but like I said before I haven't read the whole way through yet. I just work on this whenever I have free time and get inspiration. Until next time, wish me luck on my exams this week, ecology, soils and birds oh my!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so if you guys don't already know I love Raven. She is honestly my favorite character and has been since I was a kid when the show was on TV. I know this is a Kori story mostly but I'm liking the switching back and forth here. Let me know what you guys think. Honestly I wrote this mostly in 1-2 days, but added snippets here and there. I've just been flowing with ideas so this is a treat because I just HAD to publish this chapter.**

 **Also I will gone from May 11-June 11 on a study abroad trip (Australia and New Zealand here I come!) for which I am EXTREMELY excited for (this is legit my dream to go to these places). SO this means I won't be updating then and will only have time to write on the plane which is at least 18 hours so I can maybe get a chapter or two done but I might have to post it when I get back.**

 **Enjoy!~**

Ms. Rita let me go shortly after that and gave me permission to hide out in my room today with Kori. I decided to grab some snacks and make sandwiches for Kori and I. As I was juggling all of the food and about to go to my door I see someone stand there, shifting their weight as if unsure if to knock on the door. I glared at the back of his head and he must of felt my stare because he turned around guilty.

"What are you doing here, I thought I told you to stay away from her." I growled. He met my gaze head on which is surprising because no many people can look me back in the eye.

"I came by to apologize but wasn't sure if she was asleep. I feel really bad about earlier."

"Good you should feel bad, that was a pretty shitty thing you did."

"Look I didn't mean to hurt her, it was an accident. Vic and I were just messing around. I didn't think anything bad would happen to her, so now I feel like-"

"A dick?" I raised my eyebrow at Dick. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes, and you know I hate it when you do th-"

"What interrupt you." I smirked at him, knowing just had to push his buttons. Dick glared at me.

"Yes, you really know how to irritate even the nicest of people."

"It's a talent of mine. One of many. Now if you'll excuse me, my arms are getting tired of holding this food and I wish to relax in my room." Dick opened his mouth to protest but I moved swiftly by him and slipped inside my room. Just as I was about to close my door, I turned to Dick. "Go away and leave my roommate alone, you've done enough already." I closed the door on his shocked face. I quickly placed the food down and got a sigh from underneath my bed. I cracked open the door enough to put my arm through and attach the sign to the door. The sign said "GO AWAY, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!" which everyone in the house knew this was code for "do not interrupt whatever the hell I am doing unless there is an emergence or something extremely important, like someone better be dying, or you shall feel Rachel's (my?) rath.". The sign was done by yours truly, all complete with a skull and crossbones and a raven on a headstone laughing in the corner of the sign. I heard Dick walk away thankfully when he saw the sign. Thank god I am the mean one and people know when the fuck to leave me alone. I sighed and put Kori's food on her nightstand. I turned back to my bed and started munching on my sandwhich. Hmmm now what to do on my day off with no one to bother me whatsoever. I turned to my massive bookcase, jam packed with all of my beloved books. I could read book like I usually do but maybe I can do something different for once. I pondered on what I could do until Kori waked up and it hit me. You know what, I'll embrace this niceness I have for now and make something for Kori. Something that'll spruce up her wallspace and make it more her own place. After finishing my food, I got my art supplies out and started to work on my gift to Kori.

After a few hours of working, I was making some pretty good progress on my project when Kori started to stir. I quickly tried to hid the project without ruining it and tried to look like I was relaxing on the floor. When Kori started sitting up, she stretched and caught site of the food.

"Is this for me?"

"Oh yeah I figured you'd be hungry after the ordeal this morning. Ms. Rita gave us the day off and said we can hang out here if you wanted too. I think I have plenty of books to keep us occupied but I think I can be persuaded to watch a few movies."

"That is very sweet of you thank you. I can barely remember what it is like to have someone truly care for me and for that I thank you Rachel." Kori then reached for her sandwich and started going to town on it. I laughed as she acted like the food was going to run away from her, but it died down because maybe her food used to run away from her. Even after being here for a few days, she was still stick thin, very undernourished. I stil. don't know her past and I want to know what happened to her to make her act the way she does, but then that would mean probably revealing my past to her and I'm not ready for that yet. It took my consular everything to get me to talk about my past and even now I still have trouble talking about it. It's been 2 years since I finally left that hell hole but it still haunts me. Not as much as when I first got here 2 years ago, but just enough to make my skin crawl just thinking about it. No one in this house even knows except for Ms. Rita obvious and Garfield. I think back to how he found out. I'm enraged but so thankful he was there that day. I don't think he realizes it but I do truly appreciate him and maybe that's why I'm so harsh towards him. I can remember it was only a couple of months being here and I completed hated it.

Flashback

I had been at the Titans Home for Wayward Teens for just 3 months now and I absolutely hated it. I mean yeah I was out of that hell hole fucking finally but this place was barely a step above. I am surrounded by a bunch of teenagers with their own problems and I am forced to interact with them to help heal each other. Yeah whatever. I kept myself locked in my room with books from the house's library. Thank god Ms. Rita let me have my own room. I told her that would be my condition to live here and be mostly cooperative as long as I had a quiet place to escape the heathens. It took some convincing on my part and I made an effort to be around the others but I could barely stand the other kids, especially Garfield. Ugh he was so annoying back then. I mean he still his now but back then it was unbearable before. Now it could have been because I generally hated people back then, way more then than I do now, I tolerate people now. My therapist is very proud of me now.

Anyway I was having a particular bad day and absolutely could not deal with people. I hid in my room and not even Ms. Rita threatening to take away my privilege of having my own room could coax me out. I kept shouting at everyone to leave me alone. That was the same day I made the sign for my door. I was in the middle of making it when someone started knocking on my door.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted to whoever was on the other side.

"Rae, are you okay? I heard you were having a bad day and I wanted to tell you a joke to make you feel better." Garfield spoke softly through the closed door.

"Now why would I want to hear one of your stupid jokes, and why would you think of all people would make me feel better. I don't need anyone and I wish I wasn't' here anymore." The voices and bad thoughts started slowly taking over my mind and they started making my thoughts race.

"You are worthless, no one will ever love you. You're a piece of shit human being and shouldn't be on this earth anyone. You're taking valuable air from the people who truly deserve it." I could hear my father as if he was speaking to me, just like he did at home. Psh I mean hell hole. Whatever it was the only place I've ever known. Back to the horrible nightmare I was experiencing, I could barely hear Garfield asking if I was okay as the voice completely overtook my head. Everything my father has ever said to me flew through my head and taunts from kids at my school I was at at the time didn't help either. All their taunts and jeers, making fun of me however I could. They mixed with my whatever my father threw at me. I covered my ears and drew completely from the real world and literally got lost in my own head.

"You know my little Raven, I think you should fly away from here forever. No on wants you here anymore. You are worthless. What are you ever going to do in life? Make the world a better place?" My father said the last sentence in a baby voice. "Ha! Like you are ever going to do shit you fucking idiot. All you're ever going to be good for is being a drug mule or some shit like that. You're not even pretty enough to be a stripper and no one would want to fuck you, especially if they had to pay you. Thank god I don't have to worry about you ever being pregnant." My father just started laughing at me. I sat there numb, hearing all of this before but still hurting on the inside. It tore me up but I never let it show because that would just fuel his fire. "Letting your emotions show are useless. No one wants to see what your feeling."

Apparently I started muttering this underneath my breath. I was too absorbed with myself to even realized someone dared entered my room without my permission. Apparently Garfield was getting worried since I didn't yell at him to go away again. I felt arms wrap around me. That shocked me out of my head. I haven't been hugged this tenderly since I was possibly a child before my mother left. I never knew what happened to her, but whatever happened with her, I wished she would have taken me with her. Then I would have never been left with him. That man who is supposedly my biological father.

All of a sudden someone started stroking my hair and muttering softly. I couldn't quite catch the words but the words were spoken so softly and felt so soothing that I started crying. I hated crying, especially in front of people. Tears ment weakness but I guess my walls somehow broke. Maybe because I was broken. I let everything out. All of my feelings, years of pain bottled up and everything flooded out of me. I don't know how long I sat there letting everything go but my mummering never stopped and never did the the hand still that was stroking my hair. I had never felt so much love and compassion ever before in my life. It seem like forever this went on but in reality it was only an hour. Boy was I exhausted when I was done. I had never been so emotional ever in my life. When I finally lifted my head up to see who had comforted me my eyes widened in shock. It was Garfield! I tried struggling out of his arms but he was either too strong or I was too weak and eventually gave up and stayed in his arms. I relished this moment in my mind that even my therapist doesn't even know about this. I'm not sure if Garfield ever really knows how much that meant to me what he did for me that day. If I would have stayed like that, all emotional and in my head, I probably wouldn't be here anymore.

"It's okay, I won't let anything ever happen to you, you're safe here"I rested my head against his shoulder and just sat there content. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as his hand moved to stroking my back lightly. I shivered at his touch and wanted to glare at him for ruining the moment but I didn't have the the energy. I shook my head slightly to indicate no. He started humming and the vibration lulled me to sleep. The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed. I sat up and stretched and heard something crinkle. I looked around and found a piece of paper folded up with my name on it. I cautiously opened it up trying to remember what happened last.

Dear Rachel,

I know I entered your room without permission and I'm sorry for that but I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I know I can be annoying but I just want you to come join us and feel welcomed here. No one really wants to be here either but it's the only place we have left in the world. Don't worry I won't tell the others what happened, not even Ms. Rita if you don't want me too. I just want you to feel happy Rachel and heal and be whole again. You are broken just like the rest of us and that's okay. There is no shame in letting your emotions out. If you ever want to talk, I am here for you. I was seriously when I said this last night. But I respect if you don't want too. I'll be down the hall if you ever need me.

Your friend,

Garfield Mark Logan

Garfield even finished the letter with the picture of a little cartoon raven in my corner. It was so cute looking it actually made me giggle a bit, and I never giggled. I slapped a hand over my mouth and looked around my room like I was waiting for someone to make fun of me for letting out an emotion. Nothing happened obviously and I relaxed. I smiled slightly at the letter and then got angry all of a sudden. He came into my room without my permission! I looked towards my desk and saw all of my art supplies and my half finished poster there. After standing and stretching for a minute I decided to put the finishing touches on my new poster for my door. A few hours later my masterpiece was complete. It was all dark and spooky, with jagged yet elegant handwriting. In the corner was the same raven Garfield drew for me in his letter. Surprisingly the little cartoon raven sent a shot of happiness through me instead of dread. I remember being called a little raven when I was a little girl and times were somewhat happier, but then that name turned into an insult. I hated the site of crows, since ravens were not common near the city, so that was close enough for me. But for some reason, looking at Garfield's little cartoon didn't bug me like it should have. I don't know if I should have been happy or scared at that thought. I shuddered at the thought as I was beginning to go into uncharted emotional territory. Another knock on my jarred my from my thoughts.

"W-who is it?" I cursed at myself for stuttering.

"It's Ms. Rita, Rachel. Can we talk for a moment please?"

"Yeah come on it." I started reverting back to my monotone voice. Ms. Rita slowly opened the door and came into my room. I usually let her in as it was technically her house, but yesterday was not one of those days. I am SO busted from how I asked yesterday!

"So Rachel, how are you feeling? It seemed like you had quite the day yesterday." Ms. Rita raised an eyebrow and looked at me waiting for an answer. I flushed at the thought of yesterday and tried quickly collecting my thoughts.

"S-so I was minding my own business reading a book quietly in the corner when I heard Jennifer snickering with her friend Terra across the room. I started getting a bit irritated because they started getting louder and I might have snapped at them to "shut the hell up.". Then they bursted out laughing and pointing at me. So I might have said a few choice words to them and then Dick, Wally and Vic came in and asked what was happening. I yelled at them something like like "What do you want to make fun of the abused, mental girl, who just wants to read a goddamn book in peace and quiet!" Then I think Jennifer said something to the guys and they started laughing and I assumed it was aimed at me so I stormed out of there and hid in my room. I could not deal with people and everyone always points and whispers about me. I see it, they all do it, and they all make fun of me, every last one of them. I couldn't take it anymore. I got bullied at home, I got bullied at school and I just had to lash out and be on my own for a while. That's why I did not come to game night, or movie night, or dinner. Because if I say any one of them I was going to slip shit and do some damage. It was much safer for me and everyone for me to be in my room. I'm sorry Ms. Rita, I know you're trying to help but this wasn't something you could help me with, and something I had to go through this on my own just like I always do with everything." I was breathing heavily from my speal, slightly tired from reliving the moment in my head. Ms. Rita was quiet for a moment and thought before she spoke. This is what I like about Ms. Rita, she was calm, cool and collected and always let us kids speak our minds and get everything out before she asked any questions or told us what to do.

"Rachel you know that wasn't very mature or fair for you to assume that Jennifer and her friend were talking about you. Remember what I always say about assuming." Ms. Rita said with a twinkle in her eye.

"It's makes an ass out of you and me." I responded my face relaxing.

"Yep that is exactly right. Now as I was saying. It wasn't fair or mature of you. I talked with Jennifer and Terra. They were surprised of your book choice and that was why they were whispering about it. I already talked with them about how they should have talked with you instead of whispering about it, but they did say you are a bit intimidating to approach. I thought we talked about this Rachel about being more friendly and open." I looked down at the ground. "I know these things take time, but I think I'm going to put you in counseling Rachel." I looked at her in shock. "We've talked about this before Rachel. Your behavior hasn't been the greatest since you got here. You're not that social unless forced, and even then you barely participate. But the reason why I haven't put you in counseling is because you haven't had an outburst like this yet. Now that you have, it's time. Obviously you have some unresolved issues and they need to be dealt with better than yelling at people and thinking everyone is out to get you." I started at the ground again, ashamed for how I acted yesterday. "No on is here to make fun of you or is pointing at you." I gave her a look and she gave me a look back. After a long moment I sighed.

"OK fine you are right. I did not handle yesterday maturely at all but they are up to something. I don't trust Jennifer or Terra." Ms. Rita sighed.

"How about we all sit down and talk things out."

"I think not. Not until they apologize to me. A real apology and I will then apologize back. I will go to counseling because I have some things I wish to discuss with them but It is going to be hard and I might not be the best to be around. Can I still keep a room to myself until I get my emotions under control please?" Ms. Rita thought for a moment and nodded her head.

"Fair enough. I thought I was going to have to twist your arm, figuratively speaking of course, to get you to go to counseling. I think I can handle that deal. You should think about becoming a lawyer Rachel." Ms. Rita winked at me. I blanched at the thought. I guess I never really thought about my future. "Here I brought you a present as a bride/thanks for not fighting me. A little birdie told me you'd like it and I thought it's spruce up the places and help you out." Ms. Rita got the bag she apparently set by the door that I never notice. It was an indigo bag with white tissue paper. It has been forever since I was given a gift and honestly I got super excited at the thought of opening a present. Ms. Rita handed me the bag and I tore into the paper like a little kid during christmas time. I dropped the bag and held the oddly shaped object. I ripped the last bit of paper away and my jaw dropped. It was a stuffed raven. It looked slightly like the cartoon in the letter I had received from a certain sometime. My face instantly flushed and I looked towards Ms. Rita in shock.

"W-what did he tell you?" I was scared out of my mind. I know this is her job but that didn't mean I was ready for her to know everything. Ms. Rita looked at me confused.

"He? Garfield just came up to me saying you were down and needed a pick me up. Also they you were out of your funk." He was saying the truth, I should do something nice for me. I shook my head. Since when do I have nice thoughts about helping people? I shook my head again and hugged the raven.

"Thank you so much Ms. Rita. 'm sorry for being such a pain. I'll try and be better but I don't want to break a promise." Ms. Rita smiled at me.

"Of course Rahel. I am here to help however I can. I'm going to get lunch ready. Come down in about an hour." Ms. Rita smiled at me again and left, closing my door. I stood there in the middle of my room and wondering what I was suppose to do next. Another knock on my door shook me form my thoughts. Why I'm popular today, I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing. I walked the few steps and open the door revealing Garfield on the other side. He cheekily waved to me.

"Hey Rachel!" He said a bit louder then I would have liked but what can you you.

"W-why don't you come in. I'd rather not have people see the two of us together and get ideas. I don't think I can handle another day like yesterday. I'm still pretty drained from that." Garfield gave me a confused smile but hopped in my room anyways while I quickly closed the door.

"Hey you got the present, I'm glad you liked it!" Thankfully he was quieter this time and I gave him a timid smile back.

"Yeah t-thank you. I surprisingly love it." I tried hiding my blush from him and Garfield beamed at me.

"I saw it yesterday when I was helping watching the kids at the store after I made sure you were safely in bed. I thought it would help. You're like my little raven." As soon as Garfield spoke those words, the color drained from my face and I dropped the stuffed toy. Instantly the voices started assaulting my head and I couldn't get them to stop. It was all jumbled and nothing made sense. I didn't know which way was up or down, but somehow I still fell to the floor clutching my head, screaming my lungs out. I was so intune with myself that I didn't register Garfield holding me again just like he did yesterday. The words going through my head started slowing slightly but that made it worse because I could start making out what they were saying. They were more vicious than usual and I won't even dare repeat them. I started crying so hard, snot started pouring out and eventually blood because I was so overwhelmed. Finally after a few minutes of pure torture, Garfield got through to me somehow, enough that the voices weren't assaulting me as much. He was humming again and braiding my short hair, tugging on the hair a bit harder to try and get my attention. I was having trouble breathing from all of the sobbing and something blocking my nose. Garfield, the ingenious bastard, stuck mini-tampons up my nose to stop the bleeding. I ripped them out and started gagging on the blood that flowed into my mouth. Garfield effortlessly picked me up and took me to the bathroom. Thankfully no one was in the hallway and he plopped me into the bathtub. The voices were still there, so I wasn't that helpful, being cooperative. I ended up curled on the bottom on the tub, still in my clothes. Water hit my skin and I shrieked at how cold it was, but the water quickly warmed up. The shower shocked me a bit more out of my head and I finally was able to look around and focus on what was in front of me. Water pelted me in my face and I tried to jerk away. When I did I ran into something, more like someone. Garfield was sitting behind me, still holding my hair to braid, and humming. I relaxed when I realized it was just him and the shower started feeling nice, like a rainfall. The tub was slowly filling up with warm water, surround us with its warmth, soothing my aching body. I want to be truly mad at Garfield but I couldn't. He's helped me out twice and while he did cause the second trauma, he dealt with me, and is still taking care of me.

After soaking for a while I decided to break the silence and let Garfield know what was up.

"Alright I'll tell you some things about me so you don't have to keep dealing with me and my episodes, plus you can stop causing them." Garfield stopped humming and let go of my hair.

"Maybe we should get out of the tub first and into some dry clothes." I nodded my head as the water was starting to get cold and I missed the servitude it gave me. Garfield grabbed a big fluffy towel for me and wrapped it around me. He grabbed a towel for himself and poked his head out the door.

"All clear. I'll meet you in your room. Change into some pjs and I'll change, break into my emergency food stash and a collect of movies." I glared at him. _Was he freaking serious right now?_

"Garfield are you serious right now? I said I want to talk, not get all cozy with you." I said a bit sharper than I intended but I still got my point across, slightly glaring at him, since this was his fault in the first place. He met my gaze head on and I was slightly impressed. Not many people can meet my gaze head on.

"Rachel I am completely serious. You're covered in blood and shivering. You're emotionally drained and your emotions are everywhere. You need this more than you think. If you're not enjoying yourself fine, then I'll leave you alone and only be around you when I have too, but I think you should give this a chance." I stared him down weighing my opinions. O _n one hand I'd get peace and quiet and get to go straight to bed but then no food. On the other hand I'd get to bond with someone and might actually make a friend which I've never done before_. As I was going back and forth with myself I made a snap decision.

"Alright I'll hang out with you but I'm only saying this so I can get out of these wet clothes. I'm freezing." I had a feeling Garfield would tell I was lying but that's okay because I was secretly glad that he could. We parted ways from the bathroom and I pulled on my comfiest clothes. I relished the softness. I tired tidying up my room a bit and decided to put up my new poster to ward any other people bothering my time with Garfield. Just as I was about to put up the sign Garfield came skidding around the corner.

"Were you really going to keep me out?" A look of hurt flashed a crossed his face.

"N-no of course not! I just didn't want anyone to bother us. " he smile grew.

"Good because I want you to have some fun tonight. Hope you like Chinese, don't worry it's fresh. " I led Garfield into the room and he made himself comfortable on my bed.

"Which movie first?" I asked.

"I was thinking a comedy so I picked "how to train your dragon"." I raised my eyebrows at him and put the movie into my little tv.

We spent the rest of the day laughing and having a good time that I completely forgot about the past 2 days and even started cuddling with the raven halfway through the 3rd movie. I fell asleep at some point and woke up the next morning with yet another note from Garfield.

 _Dear Rachel,_

 _I'm glad you had a good time and I'm sorry for what I caused. I'll be more careful from now on. Have a good day. I like you sign by the way._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Garfield_

I was so touched by the letter. From that day on I was slightly happier and Garfield and I had out secret movie nights once a month. Never on the same day though as to not bring notice to us but it helped me so much. I acted like my normal self in public but with Garfield I was me. Now I was me with Kori around. My consular would truly be proud of be.

End Flashback

I shook my head from the memory and picked the first movie I watched with Garfield.

 **Ugh I know Kori was asleep but hey that was pretty** **traumatic** **what she went through. But as you can see I'm a sucker for BBxRae. Beast Boy is my second favorite character because who doesn't love a person who can TURN INTO FUCKING ANIMALS! I want that power! Plus he's funny :) AND tell me he does not seem like a caring person. HELLO! He turns into animals and just ah of course he'd be caring! He's vegan, which means he obviously cares for the environment (which you should care for too because hey this is the only planet w/ chocolate (or whatever is your absolute favorite thing in the universe)). Anywho I'll try and update before my trip but no promises because finals are in a week but this helps me relax so we'll see. Wish me luck! Bye-bye for now! :)**


End file.
